Darkness
by Lisa.Miwsher
Summary: Sinopse: E se Edward tivesse terminado o relacionamento com Bella em Lua Nova de uma forma diferente, mais intensa e mais destruidora. Como Bella ficaria? Quais seriam as consequências do que ele faria? Lemon, violência, paranóia...
1. Chapter 1

Sinopse: E se Edward tivesse terminado o relacionamento com Bella em Lua Nova de uma forma diferente, mais intensa e mais destruidora. Como Bella ficaria? Quais seriam as consequências do que ele faria? Lemon, violência, paranóia...

_Essas violentas alegrias têm fins violentos, falecendo no triunfo, como a pólvora e o fogo, que num beijo se consomem. O mel mais delicioso é repugnante por sua própria delícia, confundindo com seu sabor o paladar mais ávido._

_Romeu e Julieta, __Ato II, Cena VI_

**N/A:** Essa fic é sobre do fim do relacionamento de Edward e Bella e suas consequências. Mas a forma com que isso ocorre nesta fic é diferente, apesar do cenário ser o mesmo. O motivo de Edward ter deixado Bella é o mesmo do livro: medo de colocar Bella em perigo pelo o que ele e a família dele são.

Os personagens estão descaracterizados muitas vezes, especialmente Edward no começo da estória.

Esta fic contém violência, lemon, linguagem forte e é angst. Se você não quer ler cenas fortes de sexo explícito, por favor não leia. **Esta fic não é recomendada para menores de 18 anos devido ao conteúdo de violência, sexo explícito e idéias de suicídio. Se você não está preparado, por favor não leia.**

*The Twilight Saga não me pertence e sim à Stephenie Meyer.*

A fic começa no momento do livro Lua Nova, Capítulo 3, página 65:

"- Não! Tem a ver com a minha alma, não é? – eu gritava, furiosa, as palavras saindo de mim numa explosão. De algum modo, ainda parecia uma súplica. – Carlisle me falou disso e eu não me importo, Edward. Não me importo! Você pode ter minha alma. Não a quero sem você... Ela já é sua!

Ele respirou fundo e por um longo momento encarou o chão, sem ver. Sua boca se retorceu um pouco. Quando enfim ele se voltou para mim, seus olhos estavam diferentes, mais duros – como se o ouro líquido tivesse solidificado. "

E aí, alguém interessado em ler?

Em breve posto o primeiro capítulo.

Elisa


	2. Chapter 2

Sinopse: E se Edward tivesse terminado o relacionamento com Bella em Lua Nova de uma forma diferente, mais intensa e mais destruidora. Como Bella ficaria? Quais seriam as consequências do que ele faria? Lemon, violência, paranóia...

_Essas violentas alegrias têm fins violentos, falecendo no triunfo, como a pólvora e o fogo, que num beijo se consomem. O mel mais delicioso é repugnante por sua própria delícia, confundindo com seu sabor o paladar mais ávido._

_Romeu e Julieta, Ato II, Cena VI_

**N/A:** Essa fic é sobre do fim do relacionamento de Edward e Bella e suas consequências. Mas a forma com que isso ocorre nesta fic é diferente, apesar do cenário ser o mesmo. O motivo de Edward ter deixado Bella é o mesmo do livro: medo de colocar Bella em perigo pelo o que ele e a família dele são.

Os personagens estão descaracterizados muitas vezes, especialmente Edward no começo da estória.

Esta fic contém violência, lemon, linguagem forte e é angst. Se você não quer ler cenas fortes de sexo explícito, por favor não leia. **Esta fic não é recomendada para menores de 18 anos devido ao conteúdo de violência, sexo explícito e idéias de suicídio. Se você não está preparado, por favor não leia.**

*The Twilight Saga não me pertence e sim à Stephenie Meyer.*

A fic começa no momento do livro Lua Nova, Capítulo 3, página 65:

"- Não! Tem a ver com a minha alma, não é? – eu gritava, furiosa, as palavras saindo de mim numa explosão. De algum modo, ainda parecia uma súplica. – Carlisle me falou disso e eu não me importo, Edward. Não me importo! Você pode ter minha alma. Não a quero sem você... Ela já é sua!

Ele respirou fundo e por um longo momento encarou o chão, sem ver. Sua boca se retorceu um pouco. Quando enfim ele se voltou para mim, seus olhos estavam diferentes, mais duros – como se o ouro líquido tivesse solidificado. "

* * *

_**Darkness **(Escuridão)_

_Capítulo 1 – O fim_

**Bella's POV**

Edward virou-se e começou adentrar a floresta. Eu o segui. Ele ia depressa para uma humana como eu, mas eu conseguia acompanhá-lo. Não sabia quais eram seus motivos. Imaginei se ele já estava fungindo de mim. Mas porque ele me permitiria segui-lo se realmente quisesse fugir. Eu não o deixaria ir embora, com ou sem explicação. Ele tinha que me levar com ele.

Depois de um tempo de caminhada pela floresta, ele parou de repente e começou a andar devagar na minha direção. Olhando em meus olhos de forma penetrante com seus olhos frios. Ele parecia irredutível. Sua mão acariciou meu rosto e se moveu para a minha nuca, me puxando para junto de seu corpo bruscamente e me beijando. Era um beijo diferente. Um beijo urgente e até um pouco rude. Correspondi sem relutância, apesar de estranhar o modo como ele estava me beijando. Abri minha boca dando passagem a sua língua fria. Edward me beijava com _desejo_. Sim, acho que era isso, desejo. E o desejo também era meu, porque sempre quis avançar na nossa relação, mas ele não permitia. Para ele, tudo era perigoso pra mim, inclusive seu desejo. Tanto seu desejo pelo meu sangue quanto por meu corpo. Ele dizia que também sentia desejo por mim, porém não demonstrava a não ser por alguns poucos momentos que conseguia se deixar levar. Isso não era muito frequente. Por isso eu me sentia insegura de certa maneira. Afinal o meu desejo por ele era bem maior.

Mas ele estava indo embora. Nada fazia sentido. Ele estava me deixando porque _seu_ mundo não era para mim. Mas ele era o _meu_ mundo. Ele não queria condenar a minha alma e mesmo assim condenava a minha vida. Porque que vida eu teria sem ele ao meu lado? Então quando Edward me beijou com desejo, me agarrei à oportunidade de que talvez eu conseguisse fazer com que ele mudasse de idéia. Com um beijo. Ingênua? É... Mas que armas eu tinha? Meus argumentos de nada tinham servido até agora. Era a minha única e última esperança.

Sua língua explorava minha boca, enquanto sua mão na minha nuca puxava meus cabelos e sua outra mão estava na minha cintura me pressionando contra seu corpo. Joguei minhas mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, beijando-o com intensidade. Essa intensidade me roubou o fôlego um tempo depois. Eu tentei quebrar o beijo, apenas para respirar. Edward não permitiu e continuou me beijando sem parar. Minhas mãos em seu peito tentavam o afastar. Ele nem parecia sentir. Somente após um tempo, ele me deixou respirar ofegante. Ainda assim me mordia o lábio inferior suavemente, enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego. Aos poucos eu começava a sentir mais calmamente seu doce e envolvente aroma em minhas narinas. Inspirei profundamente aquele aroma como se fosse a última vez, numa tentativa de guardá-lo na minha lembrança.

Tentei não pensar no que ele havia dito e nem na forma contraditória que estava agindo agora. Tentei apenas me concentrar em conquistá-lo, convencê-lo a ficar comigo ou a me levar com ele. Na verdade não sabia o que dizer agora. Tive medo de que se eu dissesse uma palavra errada, o feitiço se quebrasse e ele se desse conta do que estava fazendo, ou do que eu estava fazendo. Pensando nisso, enquanto seu cheiro já começava a me entorpecer, senti Edward me morder com mais força no lábio. Não pude deixar de gemer àquela dor que me atingiu. Não tinha me cortado, mas tinha doído. Como se tivesse sido para me machucar. Fiquei admirada com sua atitude, afinal Edward era sempre gentil comigo e nossos beijos eram sempre suaves, apesar de toda a força inumana que ele possuía. Imaginei que ele tivesse descontrolado a intensidade da mordida, sem querer é claro. Ele nada disse. Não pediu desculpas. Apenas tomou meus lábios novamente num beijo intenso e profundo.

Abracei-me mais a ele, colando nossos corpos, o meu cada vez mais quente e o dele cada vez mais gelado. O beijo me envolvia e a mão que estava em minha cintura agora descia e subia, percorrendo meu corpo. Suas _carícias_ aumentaram e ele me deitou no chão. No chão da floresta, em meio aos galhos, folhas e raízes. Suas mãos continuaram a explorar meu corpo. Elas tocavam minha cintura, meus seios, iam pelas minhas costas, minha bunda, minhas coxas. Soltei um gemido baixo, aquilo estava me excitando. Edward nunca tinha feito nada parecido comigo. Entreguei-me, me deixei levar pela luxúria. Ele estava me abandonando e eu sabia que não tinha nada mais a perder, era o que eu achava.

Eu também aproveitei para explorar seu corpo, enquanto nos beijávamos com volúpia. Seu corpo era suave, frio e duro, como mármore. E era também perfeito. Eu o abraçava com força. Meus dedos se enterravam em seus cabelos. Edward tirou minha blusa e minha camiseta, e com a mesma rapidez tirou sua própria blusa. Confesso que não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Não era o local que eu tinha imaginado pra aquilo acontecer. E nem o momento. Mas quem se importava? Certamente ele não se importava. Era visível. Era palpável sua agitação e impaciência para ter meu corpo naquela hora.

Pela primeira vez desde que o conheci, o frio de sua pele me incomodava. Seu corpo gelado junto ao meu me fazia tremer, de frio e de antecipação. Quando seu peito nu encostava em minha pele exposta era como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por mim. Edward não estava prestando atenção aos meus tremores ou sensações. Ou pelo menos não demonstrava isso. Sua atitude não me proporcionava segurança. Segurança para um ato de entrega. A minha entrega. Eu não deveria pensar. É, eu tinha que continuar, eu tinha que me entregar. Só assim eu teria uma chance. Uma chance de ficar com ele. Por isso não questionei suas atitudes. Por isso era melhor não hesitar.

Sem eu perceber ele já estava com os lábios em meu pescoço. Seu nariz em meus cabelos. Senti ele inspirando profundamente o meu cheiro, minha essência. Ele parecia inebriado com meu aroma, com o cheiro do meu sangue, meu doce sangue que _cantava_ chamando por ele. Foi quando, por um instante, achei que havia chegado a hora. Sim, era isso o tempo todo. Ele estava me proporcionando até agora os meus últimos momentos como humana. Sim, sim, ele iria me transformar. Eu consegui. Eu consegui convencê-lo quando disse que minha alma já era dele e por isso ele a estava tomando de vez. Uma felicidade surgiu em meu peito e sorri com a constatação. Era tudo o que eu queria, tudo o que eu quis, mas _ele _não queria. Meus olhos se encheram d'água. A felicidade crescia em meu peito, enquanto seu dente roçava meu pescoço.

Então ele me beijou no pescoço em vez de me morder, como eu achava que aconteceria. Foi um beijo demorado e calmo, prolongando minha frustração. Resolvi falar. Ia implorar para que me transformasse. Não sei, diria qualquer coisa.

- Edward. – eu chamei e ele não se moveu um milímetro, como se não tivesse percebido.

- Por favor, me transforme. Quero ser sua pra sempre. Seu mundo seria o meu e daí não teríamos mais problemas. Eu não seria mais frágil, nem vulnerável. E poderíamos ficar juntos. Poderíamos ser felizes e...

- Shhhhh... – foi o que ele disse, tampando a minha boca com a mão.

Eu me senti uma tola naquele momento. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que falar. Até mesmo porque, ao que parecia, aquilo não era mais uma conversa ou qualquer tipo de comunicação. As regras eram dele e eu seguia, cegamente, como se não houvesse mais volta. Minhas mãos, que estavam em seu corpo, caíram ao meu lado, em desânimo. Edward tirou sua mão de minha boca e me beijou os lábios novamente, segurando meu rosto em suas mãos. Seus lábios frios desceram pelo meu queixo, seguiram a linha da mandíbula, desceram mais uma vez ao meu pescoço e se dirigiram para meu seio. Com um movimento, ele rasgou meu sutiã, deixando meus seios à mostra. Ele capturou em sua boca meu seio esquerdo, sugando o com força. Soltei um gemido. E mais uma vez ele estava me deixando excitada. Com a mão, ele apanhava o seio direito e o acariciava, às vezes beliscando meu mamilo e me fazendo gemer cada vez mais.

Uma de suas mãos foi para o cós da minha calça enquanto a outra me tocou por cima do tecido, me fazendo arfar. Logo ele desabotoou minha calça e a retirou com força de mim. Não, ele não iria esperar. E com certeza nós estávamos indo rápido demais. Eu não conseguia decidir se eu gostava disso ou não. Mas eu já tinha entendido que não seria eu quem decidiria alguma coisa aqui e que eu tinha que escolher: aceitá-lo, com seu amor e suas condições, ou perder tudo. Fiquei um pouco apreensiva, mas sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu queria me entregar a ele. Ele era tudo pra mim. O homem que eu amava. A escolha já estava feita, e há algum tempo.

Edward me examinou, me olhou de cima abaixo, como se me admirasse e me olhou brevemente nos olhos. Vi de relance neles algo como angústia, mas logo estes se endureceram novamente e não estavam mais olhando para os meus e sim para baixo. Minha calcinha. Tremi involuntariamente. O chão da floresta estava úmido e frio. Algo não estava certo. Achei que era a situação e o local, nada parecido com o que eu tinha sonhado para minha primeira vez. E percebi que meu tremor era de medo também.

Edward rasgou minha calcinha, me assustando. Num gesto involuntário, minhas mãos se moveram para me cobrir, e eu sentia um forte calor em meu rosto, eu estava corada. Um rosnado saiu por entre os dentes de Edward. Um rosnado de raiva e também de deboche. Era o que parecia. E aquilo me machucou. Com isso, ele agarrou meus punhos com força e os elevou acima da minha cabeça.

- Bella. – e sorriu o meu sorriso torto preferido.

Meu medo estava crescendo. Aquele Edward eu não reconhecia. Era um Edward diferente e não o _meu_ _Edward_. _Meu_ _Edward_ era sempre gentil, carinhoso, delicado e atencioso comigo. _Meu_ _Edward_ não faria tudo dessa maneira. Eu começava a duvidar. Talvez tarde demais. Tarde demais para conhecer o verdadeiro Edward de quem ele tanto falava. Depois de tudo o que passamos, desde quando cheguei a Forks, a perseguição de James e depois nosso namoro tranqüilo de férias. Depois de todas as noites dormindo em sua companhia. Depois de tudo, eu achava que o conhecia inteiramente. Agora, eu estava presenciando meu engano.

Eu estava confusa. Não conseguia raciocinar direito. Nada fazia sentido e isso já parecia um pesadelo, que eu pressentia estava somente no começo. Um arrepio me tomou e fechei meus olhos por um instante. Mais um beijo, mas que agora eu nem conseguia retribuir. Edward manteve uma de suas mãos segurando as minhas mãos e com a outra estava abrindo sua própria calça. Tentei não pensar nisso. Tentei relaxar. Eu queria antes, não queria? Eu tinha que dar o que ele queria, o que ele desejava. Pra ficar comigo. Isso era a única coisa certa agora, todo o resto não. Ele passava sua mão em minha coxa, apertando, cravando os dedos. Eu mordia sem perceber meu lábio com força e com receio do que viria a seguir.

Agora estava cada vez mais próximo, meu desejo tinha ido embora e estava determinado a não voltar. Sua calma me deixava mais nervosa. Eu não sabia se preferia que ele fizesse isso logo ou se esperasse. A minha antecipação e a sua demora estavam me matando. Eu comecei a chorar sem perceber, silenciosamente. Uma ou outra lágrima escorreu pelo canto dos meus olhos. Sua mão machucava meus punhos e meu braço já estava quase dormente. Ele não parecia ligar. Ele parecia distante, seu olhar estava diferente e distante. Ele estava, de certa forma, possuído e não me olhava mais diretamente nos olhos.

Sua mão tocava minha entrada. Eu não estava preparada. Eu estava seca. Pedi mentalmente que ele me perguntasse se eu queria que isso acontecesse assim ou se eu estava pronta. Eu pedi, mas a pergunta nunca veio da parte dele. Tentei não pensar em mais nada quando senti sua mão agarrar minhas pernas e afastá-las. Eu estava dura, imóvel de medo, a não ser por alguns arrepios que me tomavam involuntariamente. Edward se posicionou na minha entrada e no instante em que eu fechei meus olhos ele me penetrou. A dor que me atingiu foi grande, assim como o grito que a penetração me arrancou e o rosnado de prazer do vampiro que estava em cima de mim. Seu membro estava dentro de mim e me apertava imensamente por dentro. Minhas paredes doíam como se rasgassem. Não havia comparação para aquela dor. Eu nunca havia sentido nada parecido, apesar de todas as minhas fraturas e acidentes. Era a pior dor que senti na minha vida. Uma dor que me cegou, como uma explosão de luz.

- N-Não! – eu gritei engasgada com o choro e com a dor – Edward, eu... n-não quero! Ah... P-Pare!

Então, sem nem esperar eu me acostumar com ele dentro de mim e com a dor que eu sentia, ele começou a se mover. E foi bem pior. Como se fosse possível a dor ficar pior. Seu membro enrijecido entrava e saia, num vai e vem sem fim. As lágrimas inundavam meus olhos agora e eu chorava sem parar. Chorava pela dor insana que eu sentia e pelo aperto que sentia no peito. A dor de saber que a pessoa que eu mais amava na vida era quem estava fazendo isso comigo. Seu movimento estava cada vez mais rápido e mais forte, assim como minha dor. Era impossível me acostumar ou suportar. Sua mão em minha bunda me apertava de maneira agressiva. Sua mão sobre as minhas me apertando com mais força, até que uma das minhas mãos escapou e com ela tentei empurrá-lo. Eu não era mais capaz de respirar direito, com seu peso sobre mim, com meu choro incontrolável e com a dor que não diminuía.

- P-Pare, Edward. – supliquei aos soluços – Por favor... eu... não agüento... mais...

Ele não me deu atenção, estava hipnotizado por seus instintos. Ele colocou minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e com isso conseguiu ir mais fundo dentro de mim, mais fundo do que achei que fosse possível. Agora a dor atingia locais onde não estava antes. E aquilo doía muito. Minha respiração estava descompassada por causa disso. Suas investidas eram cada vez mais fortes e eu percebi meu sangue fluindo livremente onde eu sentia cada estocada sua. Eu não podia mais suportar. Comecei a gritar a cada movimento seu. Gritar até minha garganta doer. Gritar até alguém aparecer. Como se alguém pudesse ouvir. Foi então que me lembrei de Alice. Por que ela não havia voltado para me resgatar? Ela devia ter tido uma visão do que Edward faria comigo. Ela também me abandonou e permitiu que tudo isso acontecesse.

Minha visão estava turva pelas lágrimas. Edward não dava a mínima para o que eu estava sentindo já que era capaz de me machucar dessa maneira para satisfazer seu prazer doentio e repentino. Suas mãos apertavam meus seios, beliscavam com força meus mamilos. Meu corpo convulsionava em soluços. Eu já não possuía mais forças para gritar, para tentar me desvencilhar. Eu sentia que estava desfalecendo. Não sentia mais meu corpo, somente a dor lancinante. Abandonei meus braços ao lado do corpo, eu estava fraca demais. Fraca demais pra lutar. Fraca demais para aguentar. Eu desisti de resistir. Fiquei apenas esperando que acabasse. Rezando para que acabasse. Logo. Enquanto ele continuava a me fuder. Literalmente. Eternamente.

Eu ainda chorava, da dor e da horrível sensação de ter sido traída e usada. Por aquele que eu amava e que também havia dito que me amava. Enquanto eu soluçava alto, ainda podia sentir seu membro duro em mim. Isso não ia ter fim? Ele nunca iria gozar? Eu contava os segundos, contavas suas estocadas, contavas meus soluços e contava seus gemidos ao pé do meu ouvido. E, depois de um tempo angustiante, finalmente ele teve seu orgasmo e gozou dentro de mim, com um rosnado baixo de prazer, me puxando os cabelos. Meu orgasmo nunca veio. Nenhum momento foi prazeroso e tudo o que eu consegui sentir foi dor e mais dor. Ele ficou dentro de mim por mais um tempo, me atormentando com a sua presença imóvel, me aterrorizando com a idéia de que tudo começasse de novo.

Até que ele saiu de dentro de mim. Rapidamente ele colocou suas roupas e aproximou sua boca da minha orelha.

- Eu lhe disse. Não sou bom pra você, _Isabella_. – ele disse e sua voz era sombria.

Com isso, ele beijou minha testa levemente e sussurrou um algo antes de desaparecer por entre as árvores. Ele foi embora e me largou ali, no chão da floresta, nua, machucada e usada. Minhas roupas rasgadas e espalhadas pelo chão úmido, sobre as folhas e os galhos. Minhas costas ardiam por causa dos arranhões que os galhos provocaram.

Eu esperei por mais alguns instantes, paralisada, não sei se com medo ou com vontade de que ele voltasse. Minha mão tocou minha abertura que estava dolorida e quando a trouxe de volta à altura dos olhos vi sangue fresco misturado com o sêmen dele. O líquido que escorria pelas minhas coxas junto ao sangue que fluíra de dentro de mim. O sangue que provava que tudo tinha sido real. Me senti nauseada pelo cheiro. Então eu me virei de lado e me curvei sobre mim mesma, aos soluços, chorando como uma criança inconsolável. Ainda sentia dor, que era mais fraca, assim como eu estava mais fraca.

Tudo estava acabado. Meu amor, minha vida, minha dignidade. Eu estava com frio e tremia sem parar. E não sei quanto tempo tinha se passado quando a chuva começou a cair. A água da chuva se misturava às minhas lágrimas, lavando o meu rosto. E não sei quanto tempo mais passou depois disso. Mas já estava escuro e eu nada enxergava. Fiquei ainda muito tempo chorando compulsivamente e revivendo meus últimos momentos com Edward. Não vi a chuva parar, mas meu corpo estava gelado e eu continuava a tremer. Eu rezava para desmaiar e não acordar mais. Rezava para deixar esse mundo que havia me abandonado. E assim cantarolei baixinho a música que _meu Edward_ havia feito para mim, cantei até cair na inconsciência.

* * *

E aí? O que acharam?

Foi intenso, né? Mas tem mais por vir.

Vocês podem estar se perguntando:

- mas por que Edward fez isso?

- será que Alice teve realmente uma visão do que Edward ia fazer com Bella?

- o que Bella fará agora?

E outras dúvidas mais... que ao longo da fic serão respondidas.

Espero que tenham gostado e tenham sofrido comigo.

Obrigada pelo review, pelas visitas, por seguir a fic e favoritar!

Obrigada pelo apoio!

Beijos, Elisa.

**Por favor, deixem REVIEWS.**


	3. Chapter 3

Esta fic contém violência, lemon, linguagem forte e é angst. Se você não quer ler cenas fortes de sexo explícito, por favor não leia.

**Esta fic não é recomendada para menores de 18 anos devido ao conteúdo de violência, sexo explícito e idéias de suicídio. Se você não está preparado, por favor não leia.**

*The Twilight Saga não me pertence e sim à Stephenie Meyer.*

**Não se esqueçam de me deixar uma REVIEW deste capítulo.**

* * *

_**Darkness **(Escuridão)_

_Capítulo 2 – A mentira_

**Bella's POV**

Não havia mais chuva quando eu acordei. Não sei quanto tempo passou. Eu não sabia onde estava. O que aconteceu? Eu sentia frio. Meus punhos estavam doloridos, quase como se estivessem quebrados. Apoiei minhas mãos no chão molhado e tentei me levantar. Só tentei, não consegui. A dor que estava fracamente latejando no meu ventre me atingiu com intensidade. Uma dor que me rasgava por dentro. Cai deitada, imóvel, tentando respirar, apesar da dor. Tentei me recordar do que havia acontecido. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de terra e de folhas úmidas. Eu podia sentir as folhas e os galhos em contato com minha pele. Eu podia ouvir o farfalhar das folhas no alto das árvores com o vento. É, eu estava na floresta. Por que eu estava na floresta? Por que eu viria para a floresta? Por que eu viria pra floresta sem Edward? Edward... Aos poucos as imagens e as sensações foram me atingindo, me forçando a lembrar de tudo. Cada detalhe. Cada beijo seu. Cada carícia sua. Cada toque seu. Cada segundo de dor. Cada lágrima vertida. Cada segundo de sofrimento. Cada súplica minha. Cada segundo de desespero. Cada segundo em que ele me machucou. Cada segundo em que ele me usou. O que ele havia feito comigo? As lágrimas voltavam a inundar meus olhos novamente. A lembrança fazia a dor em meu peito se alastrar, me dilacerando. Era exaustivo manter meu peito subindo e descendo no ritmo da respiração. Era tão cansativo puxar o ar. Era tão difícil. Eu estava tão fraca. Eu queria ficar imóvel para que a dor fosse embora. Eu ainda não acreditava no que tinha acontecido.

Aquilo era ruim. Ser estuprada pela pessoa que se ama. Sim, porque aquilo foi um estupro. Eu não queria mais que acontecesse e quando eu pedi para que ele parasse, ele nem ligou. Ele nem se importou com as minhas súplicas, com minha dor, com meu sangue. Ele aproveitou o ato e foi tudo o que importou pra ele. Eu apenas fui um brinquedinho para seu prazer. Nada mais. Isso era tudo o que eu era para a pessoa que eu amava e continuava amando mesmo depois do que aconteceu. Meu amor por ele ainda estava aqui, cravado no meu coração e não ia simplesmente embora. Apesar de ele ter me traído e me machucado da pior maneira possível, eu ainda o amava. Mas o amor verdadeiro não é algo que você pode arrancar do seu coração quando ele não é mais certo. Isso não é assim. Acho que é por isso que eu ainda amava Edward Cullen, apesar do que ele havia me feito.

Estava muito escuro agora. E eu sentia muito frio. Tentei me cobrir com a ajuda das minhas mãos e descobri que estava ainda estava nua. Eu não enxergava as árvores direito. Não via onde minhas roupas estavam. Mesmo se conseguisse achá-las, provavelmente não conseguiria ir até elas e nem me esforçar em colocá-las. Ao longe eu ouvia me chamarem. Por um momento senti um alívio, mas no momento seguinte senti vergonha, humilhação, pavor. Não queria que me encontrassem desse jeito. Nua. Suja. Sangrando. Eu ainda estava sangrando, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Na verdade não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado. Mas eu sabia que não era um bom sinal ainda estar sangrando. Eu podia sentir o sangue saindo pela minha entrada e escorrendo pelas minhas coxas. Eu não queria que ninguém me visse assim. E o que eu ia falar? Eu não podia falar que foi Edward. Eu não podia.

Minha cabeça também doía. Ela estava pesada. Confusa. Era complicado inventar uma estória agora. Não conseguia pensar com a dor que estava sentindo. Depois inventaria alguma. Só não falaria que foi ele. Nunca. Ninguém nunca ficaria sabendo a verdade. Poderiam até desconfiar, mas eu negaria. Ninguém conseguiria encontrá-lo. E eu sabia que ele nunca mais voltaria a Forks. Ele nunca mais voltaria pra mim. Aquilo tinha sido sua despedida. Uma despedida inesquecível.

Ouvi meu nome outra vez. Abri minha boca, mas a resposta veio num sussurro. Eu não tinha forças para gritar nem mais uma vez. Chamaram mais algumas vezes e tudo ficou em silêncio novamente. Eu estava cansada. Minhas forças exauridas. Meu corpo todo estava tenso e dolorido. O silêncio dominava a minha mente e me guiava de volta àquele momento. Eu não queria mais me lembrar. Não queria mais reviver. Eu chorava mais uma vez. Meu corpo tremia violentamente.

Eu não enxergava nada. Olhei para cima tentando ver o céu. A luz da noite era fraca. Eu não via estrelas. Eu não via lua. Fechei meus olhos e fiquei assim por muito tempo mais. Mais uma vez não sabia se havia passado muito tempo ou não. Um farejar me acordou de meu torpor, não consegui ver nada. Assustada, fechei com força meus olhos. Acho que minha fraqueza já estava me fazendo ter alucinações. Fiquei bem quieta e me perguntei por que Edward havia me largado na floresta. Ser atacada por um animal era tudo o que eu precisava depois de hoje. O animal deve ter vindo atraído pelo meu sangue. Parecia uma sina. O meu sangue.

Mais silêncio. Acho que o animal foi embora. Ele não queria algo sujo, usado, contaminado. Acho que preferia caçar.O animal me largou lá. Como Edward havia deixado.

Minha respiração estava pesada. A dor no meu ventre era compassada, seguia o ritmo das batidas do meu coração. Um pulsar. Sempre me lembrando que estava ali. Meu peito doía de uma forma diferente da dor em meu ventre. Meu peito estava apertado, como se estivesse amarrado. Era como se houvesse um peso em cima do meu peito, me pressionando. Era difícil respirar. O ar entrava com dificuldade e não parecia suficiente. Me cansava inspirar profundamente, por isso minha respiração estava superficial. Minhas mãos me abraçavam como se tentassem me confortar, me segurar. Mas eu estava desmoronando... e mais uma vez comecei chorar aos soluços. Eu estava exausta. Meu corpo todo doía, como se eu tivesse levado uma surra. Não aguentava mais chorar, mas não consegui evitar. Não conseguia parar. Eu estava destruída. Ele havia me destruído. Eu queria gritar. Eu queria saber a razão. Por que ele havia me destruído e me abandonado lá? Por quê?

Mesmo chorando com os olhos fechados pude sentir a luz se aproximando. Eu me forcei abrir os olhos mais uma vez e a luz me cegou.

- Bella. – a voz me chamou.

Senti alívio. Haviam me encontrado. Quem sabe poderiam me dar um analgésico para minha dor, ou então um sedativo, que era o que eu mais precisava.

- Bella, machucaram você? – a voz desconhecida me perguntou.

Quando percebi que a luz se movia pra longe de mim, à minha volta, lembrei mais uma vez que estava nua. Com vergonha, constatei que o homem procurava por minhas roupas no chão da floresta. Ele encontrou minha calça e minha blusa e as pegou.

- Charlie me mandou procurar por você.

Charlie. Ele devia estar preocupado comigo. Ele não podia saber que foi Edward. Não podia. O homem se aproximou de mim e meu coração começou a bater mais depressa. Ele se abaixou e tentou me vestir com a roupa, mas acabou desistindo e resolvendo me enrolar nela, cobrindo minhas partes. Ele me carregou e me encolhi em seu colo, com um arrepio. Não gostava do contato da minha pele com um homem, ainda mais um desconhecido. Eu tinha medo que me machucassem de novo. Eu estava tremendo mais uma vez, apesar do calor da pele do homem que me carregava. E depois de um tempo andando pela floresta me carregando, eu o ouvi falar.

- Eu a encontrei. – sua voz soou alta.

E com isso todos estavam a minha volta. Minha visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas grossas que se acumulavam nos meus olhos e rolavam pela minha face. Não conseguia enxergar os rostos ao meu redor. Ouvi a voz de Charlie.

- Bella! O que aconteceu? – sua voz estava aflita. – Você está bem?

- Ela está machucada. Vamos levá-la para dentro da casa. – o homem falou.

- Oh! Meu Deus! O que fizeram com você, querida? – Charlie estava assustado.

Fui carregada para a casa e colocada em uma cama. Ouvia muitas pessoas falando. Não conseguia distinguir as vozes, nem entendia o que falavam.

- Bella. – Charlie falou. – Dr. Gerandy está aqui.

Eu me sentia ser enrolada em uma toalha grande. Meus olhos estavam inundados de lágrimas. Enxuguei com o dorso da mão meus olhos e pude ver que estava em meu quarto. E lá só havia Charlie e o médico. Assenti com a cabeça.

- Bella, o que aconteceu? – o médico começou.

Eu não conseguia responder. Eu não queria responder. Eu só queria que a dor passasse. Eu só queria não lembrar mais. Eu não queria ter que contar. Eu só queria morrer.

- Você está sangrando. – aquela não era uma pergunta. – eu posso te examinar?

Eu hesitei. Não queria que vissem o estrago que Edward havia feito em mim. Era humilhante. Mas minha dor era muito grande. Se eu deixasse o médico me examinar ele poderia me medicar e a dor talvez passasse.

- Por favor, Bella. – Charlie pediu. – Vou ficar aqui do seu lado. – ele segurou a minha mão.

Eu assenti mais uma vez. O médico verificou meus sinais vitais... eu não sabia se estava tudo normal ou não. Ele pediu licença e começou a examinar meu corpo. Viu as marcas nos meus punhos, nos meus seios, nas minhas coxas. Eu engoli seco quando ele começou a examinar minha parte íntima. Apertei a mão de Charlie, que tentava me confortar. Eu sentia dor. As mãos enluvadas do Dr. Gerandy me faziam tremer involuntariamente. Eu não queria estar sendo tocada naquele lugar. Eu queria estar desacordada. Eu não queria acompanhar cada procedimento que seria feito em mim.

- Ela está sangrando. – o médico falou. – Ela deve ser levada para o hospital. Lá poderemos cuidar melhor dela.

Charlie deu um suspiro pesado e consentiu. Eu já não me importava para onde me levassem, desde que tirassem a minha dor e me apagassem. Eu estava cansada de lembrar de tudo outra vez. Eu queria descanso. E quando achei que finalmente teria, Dr. Gerandy perguntou.

- Quem fez isso com você, Bella?

Não respondi, apenas desviei meu rosto para o lado vazio. Eu não queria falar. Eu só queria que tudo acabasse.

- Foi Edward Cullen, não foi, Bella? – Charlie questionou.

- Não. – respondi imediatamente com minha voz rouca e baixa. Minha garganta doeu. – Não foi ele. – falei num sussurro.

- Você não precisa encobrir o que ele fez, Isabella. – Charlie acusou.

- Não foi ele, pai. – menti de novo e gemi alto de dor. – Eu... encontrei... ele... se despediu, foi... embora. – dei uma pausa. Ele ter ido embora, me doía lembrar. Do meu ventre a dor subia pela minha espinha e atingia meu cérebro me cegando. Eu mal conseguia falar. – Fiquei triste... resolvi... – eu inspirava com dificuldade para controlar a dor. - caminhar pra esquecer... não sei...

Minha garganta queimava a cada palavra. Como se estivesse me punindo pela mentira que contava. Tentei tossir. A dor no meu ventre me atingiu forte novamente. Eu chorei mais uma vez sem conseguir me conter na frente de Charlie e do médico. Eu já estava desfalecendo outra vez.

* * *

Esse foi um capítulo sobre o que Bella sentiu logo depois de Edward ir embora.

E mostra que ela mentiu para encobri-lo.

Vimos que ela ainda o ama apesar do que ele fez.

Será que ela ainda continuará o amando?

Espero que tenham gostado.

E respondendo às reviews:

******lu**: espero que tenha lido o primeiro capítulo que postei e tenha ficado mais curiosa! Hehehe Obrigada pelo apoio!

**Acyd**: realmente Edward é um idiota, ele tem uma maneira distorcida de ver e resolver as coisas nesta fic. Sobre a Alice, haverá um extra! E obrigada pelo apoio!

******Bela**: com certeza o infeliz vai sofrer! Quanto a Alice ter visto ou não fiz um extra sobre isso. Obrigada pelo apoio!

**Jaque**: obrigada pelo elogio! Há bastante tempo me dedico a esta fic. Em algum momento, vou lançar 2 extras que fiz, um de Edward e um de Alice, sobre o que aconteceu. Obrigada pelo apoio!

Obrigada por todas as reviews! E pelas visitas!

Obrigada por todo apoio!

Beijos, Elisa.

**Por favor, deixem REVIEWS.**

**Quero saber o que vocês estão achando da fic, isso é muito importante.**


	4. Chapter 4

Esta fic contém violência, lemon, linguagem forte e é angst. Se você não quer ler cenas fortes de sexo explícito, por favor não leia. **Esta fic não é recomendada para menores de 18 anos devido ao conteúdo de violência, sexo explícito e idéias de suicídio. Se você não está preparado, por favor não leia.**

*The Twilight Saga não me pertence e sim à Stephenie Meyer.*

**Não se esqueçam de me deixar uma REVIEW deste capítulo.**

* * *

_**Darkness **(Escuridão)_

_Capítulo Extra – 1 – O segredo_

**Alice's POV**

Eu estava na casa de Tanya no Alasca. Eu, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett. Estávamos lá desde que Edward decidiu que nós precisávamos ir embora de Forks. Ir embora da vida de Bella e que isso era o melhor para ela. 'A vida de Bella não poderia estar sujeita aos impulsos de vampiros. ' Éramos perigosos para ela e no fundo eu sabia que ele tinha alguma razão. Mas era difícil aceitar abandonar minha amiga. Nem pude me despedir. Edward achou que era melhor assim. E Jasper estava tão mal pelo acontecido na festa de aniversário da Bella. Ele se culpava por não ter conseguido se controlar. Ele estava desolado, pois tinha se aproximado mais de Bella quando viajamos para Phoenix, na época em que James a caçava. Ele se culpava por termos de ir embora de Forks, se culpava por Edward ter que abandonar Bella. E poder sentir o que os outros sentiam ao seu redor era mais que insuportável. Ele estava abatido, não queria que eu conversasse sobre o que acontecera ou sobre qualquer outra coisa. Se eu queria ficar ao lado dele, eu teria que ficar quieta e sem sentir pena dele, que isso ele também não suportava. Eu me esforçava porque sabia que de alguma forma o meu apoio e minha companhia faziam bem a ele.

Quando Edward ligou mais cedo dizendo que seria hoje, eu comecei a monitorar os acontecimentos do dia. Nada fora do comum. Edward planejava conversar com Bella na casa dela, depois que ela voltasse do trabalho. Depois de um tempo a visão mudou. Edward a levaria pra conversar na floresta, para ficar mais fácil de desaparecer e ela não ir atrás. Ter que encarar essas visões era difícil pra mim. Isso era tão triste, era como se eu fosse um cúmplice da destruição da minha amiga. Sem poder consolá-la, depois de tudo. E eu nem tinha me despedido. Ela nem sabia ainda que eu não voltaria mais a vê-la.

Jasper estava comigo quando a visão mudou. Essa nova visão era mais nítida do que as que tive mais cedo, acho que porque era iminente. Fiquei em choque. Jasper reparou.

-Alice. O que foi? – ele começou a ficar nervoso. – O que você está vendo? O que está acontecendo?

Eu não consegui responder de imediato. Eu estava chocada. Eu via Edward fazendo sexo com Bella. No meio da floresta. Mas ela gritava, chorava e pedia que ele parasse. Ele não parava e continuava a machucá-la. Eu não sabia o que fazer, não conseguia me mover de tanto nojo que senti do que vi. Não fazia sentido. Eu precisava pará-lo, antes que isso realmente acontecesse. Jasper me chamou a atenção novamente.

- Amor, o que você viu? É com Edward? Posso sentir que você está... indignada, não sei... enojada... aflita...

- Jasper, eu preciso fazer uma coisa. Por favor, fique aqui. Eu dou notícias. Fique aqui, por favor.

- Mas, Alice...

Eu já tinha corrido para fora da casa e ouvia ao longe eles falando de mim. Não me importei. Peguei o carro de Carlisle e dirigi com a maior velocidade que o carro permitia. Enquanto já estava na segunda ligação para Edward. Ele não atendia. Eu precisava falar com ele. Eu tinha que evitar que aquilo acontecesse. Aquilo era horrível! Não fazia sentido Edward fazer isso com ela. Não era do seu caráter. Então por que eu ainda podia ter vislumbres do que acontecia? Eu estava revoltada. Sabia que não daria pra chegar a tempo. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu não podia ficar parada, só esperando que ele me atendesse. Provavelmente o telefone tinha sido deixado dentro do carro.

Não parei de continuar ligando, mas agora com intervalos mais longos. Eu tive medo. Eu não conseguiria salvar Bella de Edward. Mas que diabos tinha acontecido com ele pra ficar tão possuído como eu vira? Fechei meu punho e bati no volante de revolta. Isso poderia matar Bella. A força de um vampiro em relação a um humano era muitas vezes maior. Isso a mataria. Eu não suportava mais ter vislumbres do choro e da agonia de Bella. Minha raiva por Edward era muito grande. E eu não conseguia falar com ele.

**Edward's POV**

Eu corri. Contra todos os meus instintos de ficar. O instinto de ficar com a pessoa que eu amo e cuidar dela. O instinto de observar como ela reagiria depois de tudo o que eu fiz. E o instinto que me envergonhava, que era o de sugar seu sangue até drenar todo o seu corpo. Eu corri...

Seu cheiro estava no ar. O cheiro do seu sangue, doce, chamando por mim. Não respirei mais. Mas ainda ouvia seu choro no silêncio da floresta. O que eu havia feito? Melhor não pensar nisso. Não agora, pelo menos. Depois será inevitável pensar, reviver e sofrer por isso.

E eu já podia avistar a rua quando diminui meu passo e fui para frente da casa da Bella, onde tinha estacionado meu carro. Entrei no volvo, com a maior velocidade humana que eu consegui manter. Sentado lá, encostei por alguns segundos minha cabeça em minhas mãos que seguravam o volante. Mesmo sem precisar, inspirei, mas de desgosto. O celular tocou ao meu lado e me despertou do transe. Então aproveitei pra sair da frente da casa dela e me encaminhei para a rodovia. Já na rodovia, pude aproveitar da alta velocidade e fugir dali, daquele lugar, daquela garota que eu havia acabado de desgraçar. O celular já havia parado de tocar e eu o peguei olhando para o visor.

_31 ligações perdidas_

Eu não precisava verificar a origem das ligações. Todas elas haviam sido feitas por Alice, eu sabia. Ela estava longe com Jasper, junto aos Denali. Eu poderia imaginar que ela tivera uma visão. Afinal uma coisa tão intensa, comigo e com Bella, neste momento em que a estamos abandonando, Alice estaria pronta para qualquer visão. E assim que eu decidi que iria falar com ela, o telefone tocou. Atendi e nada respondi.

- ...

- Edward! – sua voz estava aturdida e angustiada ao mesmo tempo. – Edward, eu vi você...

- Eu sei. – e quando respondi eu entendi que ela sabia que já tinha ocorrido.

- O que...? Você não... – ela estava nervosa. – Por quê? – ela estava brava.

- ... - eu nada respondi novamente.

- Por que você fez aquilo? – ela gritou.

- Me deixa, Alice. – consegui dizer depois de um tempo.

- Não! Eu preciso saber o motivo de sua insanidade.

- Me deixa, Alice. Por favor.

- Não, Edward. Eu... Você a machucou. Você a feriu. Você destruiu o amor dela por você. Você a machucou fisicamente. Isso poderia a ter matado.

Eu não poderia aguentar, ouvir o que eu não tinha parado nem por um segundo de pensar desde que aquilo havia terminado.

- Por que você fez aquilo? Não faz sentido. Não faz nenhum sentido. – Alice falava rápido. – Você a feriu fisicamente para protegê-la de que nós pudéssemos machucá-la fisicamente? Você tentou matá-la pra que nós não a matássemos?

Suas palavras me machucavam como uma estaca no peito, porque eu sabia que o que ela dizia era verdade e não fazia muito sentido. Eu permaneci em silêncio.

- Já era demais o que você faria a ela somente destruindo os sentimentos dela por você. Mas machucá-la de verdade? Estuprá-la, Edward? Por quê?

E mais uma vez eu não tinha o que falar. Eu sentia vergonha pelo o que eu havia feito. Eu sentia raiva de mim, desprezo. Mas eu tive que fazer isso. Eu tive. E por mais irônico que possa parecer, foi para o bem dela.

- Edward Cullen, responda. - ela gritou mais uma vez.

- Porque era o melhor pra ela naquele momento. – respondi também tentando me convencer disso.

- Quê? – ela perguntou com indignação.

- Eu não premeditei isso. Senão você teria visto. – falei com pressa. – Eu decidi na hora em que vi que a conversa não estava dando certo. – Ela não deixou que eu continuasse.

- Como assim, Edward? Eu vi. Daria certo e você iria embora. Ela não iria te impedir. Afinal o vampiro é você.

- A conversa não estava dando certo, eu podia ver nos olhos dela. Pra tudo o que eu falava ela tinha uma resposta, uma solução, qualquer coisa. Se eu ignorasse isso e a abandonasse, ela sofreria por muito mais tempo. Ela não conseguiria se livrar da idéia de que eu poderia a qualquer momento voltar para Forks. E provavelmente eu o faria. Ela continuaria alimentando seu amor por mim, porque teria sido uma ruptura sem trauma.

- Você está louco! Você é tudo pra Bella. Essa separação nunca seria uma ruptura sem trauma. Eu a vi sofrendo, muito. Esperando que você voltasse. Era como se o mundo dela estivesse acabado. E eu quase não suporto isso, mas o faço porque você garantiu que é o melhor para ela. Agora você faz algo insano e...

Eu a interrompi.

- Foi como você falou, ela ficaria esperando que eu voltasse mais dia, menos dia. Isso a impediria de seguir com a vida dela. – dei uma pausa e inspirei para tentar reorganizar meus pensamentos e explicar para Alice. – Eu tive que fazer algo ruim, algo que a machucasse, para que ela pudesse ter raiva de mim, para que ela pudesse deixar de me amar. Eu a machuquei, mas tentei me controlar para que não deixasse sequelas. O que eu fiz destruiu o amor dela por mim e destruiu qualquer esperança de que eu volte. Provavelmente ela terá medo que eu volte. E isso é bom.

- Como assim isso é bom? – Alice estava mais calma, talvez vendo que eu tivesse alguma razão.

- Agora eu não conseguirei mais voltar.

- Hã?

- Eu não conseguirei mais olhar pra ela depois do que eu fiz hoje. Não conseguirei vê-la sentindo ódio e medo de mim. Eu nem consigo suportar o que eu estou sentindo neste momento. Por isso não vou voltar. Por mais que eu queira, eu não conseguirei. E ela ficará bem longe de todos nós.

Eu me acabei em soluços. Soluços fortes em meu peito. Era o meu choro seco, sem lágrimas. Doía em meu peito o que eu havia feito a pessoa que eu mais amo e a que sempre amarei. Alice ainda estava na linha e percebeu minha agonia.

- Ninguém sabe. Ninguém ficará sabendo por mim. Você deve contar aos outros. Pra onde você vai agora? Eu não consigo ver.

Era verdade. Eu não sabia pra onde eu estava indo. Eu só queria estar longe. Pensei por um instante e falei.

- Vou pra América do Sul. Por favor, não me procurem. Eu preciso desse tempo. Pra poder olhar pra você de novo. Pra poder olhar nos olhos de Carlisle. Isso está me consumindo. Quando eu estiver pronto pra suportar a culpa que receberei, eu voltarei.

- Você se culpa mais do que qualquer um, eu sei. Eu te conheço irmão e eu te amo. Você pode buscar por sua punição, mas vou te esperar. E minha visão sobre o que aconteceu hoje com você e Bella será um segredo. Somente você poderá revelá-lo. – com isso ela silenciou.

Desliguei o celular e o joguei pela janela do volvo em alta velocidade. Vi pelo retrovisor o aparelho se espatifar no chão. Eu arranjaria outro quando fosse necessário. Eu não queria mais nenhuma ligação com Forks. Ninguém poderia me encontrar. Porque eu realmente queria sumir depois de hoje. Eu fugia. Fugia para cumprir minha pena, que eu carregaria aonde quer que fosse, com quem eu estivesse. Eu só não queria que os outros sofressem por mim. Ou me condenassem. Eu era patético.

Eu poderia estar orgulhoso, pois sabia que eu tinha controlado minhas forças e não matei Bella, apenas a machuquei. Orgulhoso por dominar o monstro dentro de mim que deseja seu sangue. Orgulhoso talvez porque agora Bella não me amaria mais e em pouco tempo já estaria recuperada de tudo que eu fiz e poderia seguir a sua vida sem olhar para trás, como se eu nunca tivesse existido. Mas eu não me sentia bem. Não me sentia orgulhoso. Eu sentia raiva de mim. Raiva por ter de ser daquela maneira. Eu não queria a ter tomado à força. Eu não desejava dominá-la sexualmente. Era a sua primeira vez. Eu a amava. Ela me amava. Era pra ser perfeito, se fosse possível. Mas isso era impossível já que eu era um vampiro e ela, uma humana. Se bem que eu havia conseguido sem matá-la. Mas não sem machucá-la. E eu não pretendia e não pretendo transformá-la. Nem que ela estivesse morrendo naquela hora. Eu não roubaria sua alma.

Eu sentia vergonha. Sentia uma imensa vergonha por ter sentido prazer mesmo a machucando. Isso eu não consegui controlar. E eu ainda podia lembrar vivamente dos gritos dela, de sua mão tentando me afastar, me impedir, de seus pedidos, de suas súplicas, de seus tremores, de sua dor, de seu desespero, de seu olhar de medo e de decepção. E eu continuando a machucá-la e a sentir prazer por penetrá-la. Aquilo foi doentio. Eu não queria nunca mais vê-la. Pra sempre. Por nada. Eu não aguentaria lhe olhar nos olhos novamente.

Eu sabia que Alice entenderia. Se eu contasse a Carlisle, ele também entenderia, mas eu não suportaria sua decepção e sua compaixão. Eu não preciso de compaixão. É justamente o contrário. Eu me condenava cada vez mais a cada ação que eu tinha nesta existência eterna. Não havia salvação para mim, minha alma já estava condenada à danação e eu podia sentir o fogo me consumindo pelos pecados que eu cometi. Todos esses anos.

Eu apenas tentava me convencer de que aquilo seria o melhor para a Bella.

* * *

Um extra que explica o motivo do que Edward fez.

Também mostra que realmente Alice teve a visão do estupro.

Mas ela estava longe quando Edward decidiu. Portanto não daria tempo de salvar Bella.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Será que vocês perdoam o que Edward fez, agora sabendo o motivo?

Respondendo as reviews:

**Jaque**: Obrigada! Adoro os capítulos mais angst, mas agora a fica vai ficar um pouco mais leve... mas ainda muita coisa vai acontecer. É só o começo!

**Bela**: O que a Bella passou foi muito duro, mas ainda é só o começo. Realmente o que ela passou não é possível esquecer. Obrigada pelo comentário!

**lu**: a Bella não tá louca não, mas realmente a reação dela pode parecer diferente para muita gente. uahuhauuhauh edward é ninja! Obrigada pela review!

Obrigada pelo apoio!

Beijos, Elisa.

**Por favor, deixem REVIEWS contando o que acharam dos motivos do Edward e da reação da Alice.**

**Quero saber o que vocês estão achando da fic, isso é muito importante.**


	5. Chapter 5

Esta fic contém violência, lemon, linguagem forte e é angst. Se você não quer ler cenas fortes de sexo explícito, por favor não leia. **Esta fic não é recomendada para menores de 18 anos devido ao conteúdo de violência, sexo explícito e idéias de suicídio. Se você não está preparado, por favor não leia.**

*The Twilight Saga não me pertence e sim à Stephenie Meyer.*

**Não se esqueçam de me deixar uma REVIEW deste capítulo.**

* * *

_**Darkness **(Escuridão)_

_Capítulo Extra – 2 – A despedida_

**Edward's POV**

Eu estava vagando pelos Andes. Já fazia 3 meses desde que eu a abandonei. 3 meses não eram nada para minha espécie, que podia viver eternamente. E eu ainda estava sumido. Ainda fugindo. Mas não conseguia fugir das lembranças. Não havia distrações suficientes para desviar meu pensamento do que eu fiz com a pessoa que eu amo. E talvez isso nunca mudasse para que eu pudesse pagar pelo que cometi.

Eu sentia falta dela. Sentia falta do aroma de morango dos seus cabelos, de sua pele quente, de seus lábios doces, de sua bochecha corada quando ficava envergonhada, de seu sorriso gostoso, de sua voz, de seus olhos castanhos profundos... Era doloroso ficar longe dela. Não poder abraçá-la, não poder protegê-la. Em todos esses anos que vivi nunca a solidão me abateu tanto. Agora que eu sabia que eu tinha alguém, era muito mais difícil ficar sozinho.

Minha mente oscilava entre a saudade que eu sentia dela e o nosso último encontro. A minha despedida. O meu adeus doentio. Eu nada sabia do que acontecera a ela depois daquele dia. Ela já devia estar bem por agora e seguia com sua vida. O tempo cura todas as feridas para os humanos. Ela não me amava mais. Não depois do que eu fiz a ela. Ela também não devia ter me perdoado. Talvez nunca me perdoasse.

...

Naquele dia, no momento em que me decidi, já coloquei meu plano em prática, para não muito pensar, senão desistiria. Vesti uma máscara para convencê-la de minhas intenções. Mas também para me dar forças para manter meu objetivo. Fiz um carinho em sua face como forma de memorizar a ternura em seu rosto e levar para a eternidade comigo. Iniciei um beijo. Um beijo gostoso, que foi se aprofundando. Nesse momento além de eternizar o beijo, eu quis desarmá-la. Eu tomava sua boca com desejo. Aproveitando-me de seus lábios doces e de sua língua quente. Por um momento me deixei levar por meu desejo por ela, que era tão grande e que eu estive reprimindo todo esse tempo. E assim fui desarmando Bella de todas as suas defesas.

Eu a puxei para junto do meu corpo. O calor do seu corpo era aconchegante e me fazia parecer vivo novamente. Eu a beijava com paixão, com intensidade e ela me correspondia. Estava perdido em seus beijos e não percebi sua falta de fôlego. Depois de um tempo percebi suas mãos em meu peito, tentando me afastar, tentando respirar. Enquanto permitia que ela respirasse ofegante, eu mordia seu lábio inferior, levemente.

Ela estava cada vez mais envolvida pelos meus artifícios. Percebi que era hora de começar a provocar a desconfiança dela. Se tudo fosse bom, não haveria porque ela me esquecer e deixar de me amar. Com isso, mordi mais forte seu lábio, sem feri-lo, afinal se seu sangue entrasse em contato com minha boca eu tinha absoluta certeza que eu não conseguiria me controlar. Eu já tinha provado do seu sangue, em Phoenix, no estúdio de ballet. Mas lá, Carlisle estava comigo e mesmo assim foi tão difícil que eu achei que eu não teria forças para parar e eu quase tirei completamente a vida dela.

Ela gemeu à minha mordida e pude perceber sua confusão. Eu nunca havia sido estúpido com ela, nunca. Nada falei e a beijei com vigor novamente. Ela encostava mais seu corpo quente ao meu. E eu comecei a explorar com minhas mãos o seu corpo. De sua nuca, minha mão desceu pelas suas costas, chegando à cintura. Eu a apertei junto a mim. Eu já estava excitado e o corpo dela roçava no meu membro me enlouquecendo de desejo.

Sem muito esperar, eu a deitei no chão da floresta, colocando meu corpo sobre o dela. Continuei passando a mão por ela, demorando mais em alguns lugares. Pela primeira vez toquei seus seios e senti meu membro latejar com isso. Seus seios cabiam perfeitamente em minhas mãos. Ela era a mulher perfeita para mim, se eu fosse um humano, é claro. Sorri de tesão em meio aos beijos. Acariciei seu abdome, sua cintura, suas costas. Minhas mãos subiam e desciam pelas suas costas, da nuca até embaixo. Aproveitei para tocar sua bunda. Outra coisa que nunca tinha me atrevido fazer. Minhas mãos formigavam tocando o seu corpo e deslizando por suas coxas. Ela soltou um gemido baixo, de prazer. Isso estava me excitando cada vez mais.

Ela me surpreendeu com suas mãos me fazendo carícias. Tinha chegado mais um momento de virada. Ela teria que cair novamente de onde eu a havia colocado. Num instante, eu me desgrudei dela e arranquei sua roupa na parte de cima. E para haver mais contraste tirei a minha blusa também. Assim que me deitei novamente sobre ela, a senti tremer com o contato da minha pele fria com seu corpo quente. Também pude perceber a sensação de como se uma corrente elétrica passasse pelos nossos corpos. Rocei meu membro em sua parte íntima por cima da roupa. Eu vi que ela percebeu que eu estava preparado.

Era perceptível seu desconforto. Estava dando certo. Mas eu via que eu andava no limite, como uma corda bamba. Assim como ela estava cada vez mais envolvida, eu também estava. E eu não podia perder o controle. Estava cada vez mais difícil de cumprir, mas eu tinha que continuar com aquilo.

Enterrei meu rosto em seus cabelos e inspirei profundamente seu aroma inebriante. Seu doce perfume de morango me embriagava e me tentava ainda mais. Eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos quando reparei na sua empolgação momentânea. Eu não precisava perguntar. Já sabia o que ela estava pensando. Aquele papo de alma e tudo mais. Ela achou que eu iria transformá-la. Porque eu havia pousado meus lábios em seu pescoço, enquanto sentia seu cheiro. Eu estava sendo _malvado_ e iria com isso até o fim. Rocei meus dentes na pele fina do seu pescoço e a beijei no mesmo local. Senti um suspiro de decepção escapar de seus lábios. Foi quando ela me chamou.

- Edward. – eu não me movi. Esperei que falasse.

- Por favor, me transforme. Quero ser sua pra sempre. Seu mundo seria o meu e daí não teríamos mais problemas. Eu não seria mais frágil, nem vulnerável. E poderíamos ficar juntos. Poderíamos ser felizes e...

- Shhhhh... – a silenciei, tampando a sua boca com a mão.

Por alguns segundos ela pensou e depois deixou que seus braços, que estavam ao meu redor, caíssem ao lado do seu corpo. A decepção estava começando a crescer novamente. Tirei minha mão da sua boca e a beijei mais uma vez. Mas resolvi não me ater somente aos lábios. Desci, depositando beijos em seu queixo, pescoço e me direcionando aos seios. Rasguei seu sutiã facilmente e minha boca se dirigiu para seu seio esquerdo enquanto com a mão apalpava o direito. Ela gemia de prazer.

Senti sua excitação quando a toquei por cima da calça na sua parte íntima. Aproveitei e desabotoei sua calça e já a arranquei. Eu a olhei por inteiro. Ela era perfeita. Seu corpo pequeno, sem muitas curvas, diferente das garotas que faziam sucesso pelos corredores dos colégios. Um corpo ideal para mim. Mas ela era ainda uma garota. E por isso ela deveria ficar intacta. Eu não tinha o direito de me aproveitar dela daquela maneira. Mas não tinha mais volta. O objetivo deveria ser cumprido. E seria melhor para ela.

Direcionei meu olhar para sua peça íntima e a vi tremer. Chegara a hora do _Edward malvado_ dominar daqui para frente. Eu confiava nele. Sabia que não machucaria demais a minha Bella. Ele não era o monstro. O _monstro_ queria apenas seu sangue. O _monstro_ era somente a minha natureza vampírica. O _Edward malvado_ tinha chegado para protegê-la do Edward que a Bella mais conhecia, mas que era o que mais a colocava em perigo. Tinha que ser assim, porque eu vi que não aguentaria fazer mais mal do que fiz até aquele momento. Enganá-la, mentir para ela. Eu mesmo não suportaria machucá-la dessa maneira. Eu pararia naquela hora e não terminaria o que deveria ser feito. Eu, o _Edward da Bella_. Senti _Edward malvado_ rosnar baixo em meu peito e permiti que _ele_ tomasse as rédeas da situação, completamente.

_Ele_ rasgou sua calcinha, ela se assustou e involuntariamente tentou se cobrir. Devia estar envergonhada. Percebi sua face corar violentamente. _Ele_ também percebeu a mesma coisa e rosnou para ela de maneira sarcástica. _Ele_ levantou seus braços e prendeu seus punhos acima da cabeça.

- Bella. – _ele_ disse e sorriu para ela.

O medo dela transparecia na sua expressão. _Ele_ a beijou e ela nem correspondeu mais. _Ele_ abriu a calça, passou a mão por suas pernas, apertou forte suas coxas, deixando marcas de seus dedos. Ela estava nervosa, estava chorando. Eu não aguentei.

"_Pare."_

"_Quer que eu pare?"_

"_É, pare. Ela está chorando." _

"_Você sabe que esse é só o começo, não é?" _

"_..." _

"_E você sabe que é o melhor pra ela, não sabe?" _

"_Tudo bem. Mas vá com calma. É a primeira vez dela." _

"_Eu não vou mais te ouvir daqui pra frente. Você quer minha ajuda, então será do meu jeito." _

"_Ela vai ficar bem depois, não é?" _

"_É o melhor pra ela."_

_Ele_ passou a mão na sua parte íntima. Percebi o receio dela. Ela não estava preparada. _Ele_ abriu suas pernas e a vi tremer. Ia acontecer. _Ele_ se posicionou e, sem hesitar, a invadiu. O prazer que a penetração provocou foi tão intenso que não pude conter um rosnado alto. Ela era muito apertada e aquela sensação era indescritível. Só sai do torpor em que me encontrava, quando a ouvi chorar.

- N-Não! – ela gritou – Edward, eu... n-não quero! Ah... P-Pare!

Eu fiquei em choque. Ela estava sofrendo. Estava sentindo dor. Mas _ele_ passou a se movimentar, entrando e saindo dela. Ela chorava copiosamente. _Ele_ ia cada vez mais rápido e aquilo estava cada vê mais gostoso. E eu estava cada vez mais entorpecido pelo prazer.

- P-Pare, Edward. – ela suplicou – Por favor... eu... não agüento... mais...

Em meio ao prazer que eu sentia, pude ouvir seus soluços. Eu podia ver seu sofrimento. Eu não aguentava vê-la daquela maneira.

"_Pare."_

"_..."_

"_Pare. Ela não vai aguentar." _

"_..."_

"_Pare. Pare."_

_Ele_ me ignorou como falou que faria. Prendeu as pernas dela ao redor da cintura e continuou se movimentando, penetrando mais fundo nela. Eu não conseguia conter meu prazer se espalhando por todo meu corpo. Eu tentava não me aproveitar da situação, mas era inevitável. Senti o cheiro do seu sangue invadir minhas narinas. Ah, não. Eu não podia fraquejar, por isso prendi minha respiração. Afinal eu não poderia mordê-la depois de tudo. _Ele_ continuou alheio a qualquer sensação dela. Ela gritava a cada investida. Gritava sem parar. Eu estava assustado. Não queria que ela se sentisse assim.

"Pare."

"..."

"Já chega. Já é o suficiente."

Ele continuava sem me ouvir.

"Já chega. Ela não conseguirá me amar depois disso."

"..."

"Chega. Acabou."

Minhas súplicas de nada adiantaram. E as lágrimas dela escorriam de seus olhos sem parar. E _ele_ passava a mão pelo seu corpo. E ela tremia de desespero. E _ele_ tremia de prazer. Eu tremia de prazer. Ela não lutava mais, estava se entregando. Já não gritava mais, apenas chorava, soluçando compulsivamente. _Ele_ se movia para dentro e para fora do corpo dela, num ritmo alucinante. Meu membro estava rígido e latejava com o contato com sua intimidade. Eu alcancei o ápice de maneira intensa e meu corpo gelado e morto queimou de prazer. Rosnei junto com _ele_ de tesão. Parecia que eu havia perdido todos os meus sentidos. Eu estava em êxtase.

Ouvi seu choro e retirei meu membro do corpo dela. Eu tinha que ir embora. Era o momento. Eu deveria deixá-la, senão não conseguiria mais. Ela estava machucada e eu sentia necessidade de cuidar dela. Mas eu não podia fazer isso. Ela tinha que me odiar pelo que eu havia feito a ela. Cuidar dela não era permitido. Eles iriam encontrá-la e cuidariam dela... logo. Eu tinha deixado uma mensagem para Charlie como se fosse ela, dizendo que ela tinha ido caminhar na floresta. Ele a procuraria quando lesse a mensagem. Ele buscaria ajuda para encontrá-la. Eles descobririam por ela que havia sido eu e por isso eu deveria sumir por uns tempos.

Coloquei minhas roupas de volta. Disse-lhe ao ouvido para completar minha missão.

- Eu lhe disse. Não sou bom pra você, _Isabella_.

Beijei sua testa como despedida e deixei escapar um "eu te amo" baixo para seus ouvidos humanos. Fui embora, sem olhar para trás. Corri pela floresta. Corri...

...

Corri e agora eu estava vagando pelas montanhas íngremes e desertas. Eu não conseguia aceitar o fato de que eu aproveitei da situação. Ela sofria, enquanto eu tive prazer. Eu tive de machucá-la. Eu não posso me perdoar. Eu a abandonei daquele jeito. Sozinha. Machucada. Sofrendo. Eu não merecia o perdão dela. Eu só merecia sua raiva, seu ódio, seu nojo. Mas queria poder ver como ela está. Ficar sabendo se está recuperada, se continuou com sua vida. Eu me segurava aqui, longe de tudo, para evitar de procurar por ela.

O melhor para ela era eu ficar aqui, agonizando.

* * *

Mais um extra. Este conta um pouco do estupro na visão do Edward.

Mostra o que ele sentiu e o que viveu depois disso, enquanto estava sumido.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Será que vocês perdoam o que Edward fez, agora sabendo como ele se sentiu?

Respondendo as reviews:

**Lisa**: Obrigada pelo review! Adoro Orgulho e Preconceito, mas não escrevo fics desse livro. É, o que a Bella passou foi no mínimo terrível e isso trará conseguências. Obrigada por sua opinião!

**Lu**: Obrigada pela opinião! Edward nesta fic é um pouco diferente do original. Vamos ver o que ele vai ter que fazer pra tentar conquistar o perdão da Bella.

**Bela**: AUhuahuha Ótimo diagnóstico! Mas o que está feito, está feito! Alice sabe que a culpa será uma punição para Edward, além do julgamento de cada um da família quando ele decidir contar o que ele fez... Obrigada pela opinião!

**Aliel**: Eu também adoro fic angst! Vamos ver se Edward tem a coragem de voltar. Obrigada pelo review!

**Acdy-chan**: Obrigada pelo carinho e por sua opinião!

Muito obrigada por todo o carinho! E Feliz Ano Novo!

Beijos, Elisa.

**Por favor, deixem REVIEWS contando o que acharam da visão do Edward.**

**Quero saber o que vocês estão achando da fic, isso é muito importante.**


	6. Chapter 6

Olá! Peço desculpas pela enorme demora pra postar novos capítulos. Minha vida virou uma loucura há poucos dias com minha formatura. Mas posso dizer que o que me animou com certeza a tentar postar o mais rápido possível foram as reviews. Obrigada a todos os leitores.

Respondendo às reviews:

**lu**:A Bella ainda vai ter que passar por muita coisa e o Edward vai ter o sofrimento que merece. Beijos.

**Bela**:Isso que você falou é verdade e, com certeza, ela não vai esquecer o que passou. E ele vai ter o que merece. Obrigada por comentar, fico muito alegre quando recebo um comentário e me sinto comprometida a continuar postando. Entendo como é chato às vezes fazer um comentário. Muitas vezes vc nem tem o que comentar, mas para o autor é um grande incentivo e reconhecimento. Beijos.

**Acyd**:Que bom que vc adora um drama! Eu também! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e por seus comentários. O Edward ainda vai ter o que sofrer pelo mau que causou a Bella. Vamos ver se a Bella consegue se recuperar... O que podemos dizer é que ele fez uma escolha e vai ter que sofrer as consequencias dessa escolha. Beijos.

**Jaqueline**:Olá! Quando recebi sua review já tinha postado há dias o último capítulo e foi tão bom! Me sinto muito lisonjeada de sua análise. Faz muito tempo que escrevo esta fic... por volta de 3 anos. E esse extra do POV´s Edward eu escrevi e reescrevi muitas vezes. Mas mesmo assim não sei se eu tinha consciência do que estava escrevendo. Posso dizer que meu sorriso ainda continua de orelha a orelha com seu comentário... auhuahuahuh Por mais que os leitores estejam odiando o Edward desta fic, eu o amo por ele ser como ele é , com suas 3 versões, e também pela longa história que eu ainda tenho em mente e preciso colocar no papel. Mas também acho que está muito cedo pra ele ser perdoado. Obrigada pelo seu comentário e por todo seu carinho! Beijos.  
...

Esta fic contém violência, lemon, linguagem forte e é angst. Se você não quer ler cenas fortes de sexo explícito, por favor não leia. **Esta fic não é recomendada para menores de 18 anos devido ao conteúdo de violência, sexo explícito e idéias de suicídio. Se você não está preparado, por favor não leia.**

*The Twilight Saga não me pertence e sim à Stephenie Meyer.*

**Não se esqueçam de me deixar uma REVIEW deste capítulo.**

* * *

_**Darkness **(Escuridão)_

_Capítulo 3 – O Recomeço _

**Bella's POV**

Meus olhos estavam pesados. Acho que fazia tempo que estava dormindo. Dormindo um sono sem sonhos. Um sono em branco. Tentei abrir os olhos. Pisquei algumas vezes, querendo afastar a visão embaçada. Eu estava em um quarto todo branco. As paredes eram brancas. O teto e o chão eram brancos. As cortinas fechadas eram brancas. A mesinha ao lado da maca era branca. A poltrona era de cor areia. Hospital. Eu não gostava de hospital. A gente nunca se acostuma com esse lugar, por mais que frequente. Suspirei profundamente. E, para minha surpresa, não senti dor. Não havia mais dor. Eu não sabia o motivo, mas inconscientemente eu esperava sentir dor. Como se fosse uma certeza. Eu não conseguia entender exatamente por que eu estava ali, deitada numa cama de hospital. Eu só sabia que eu não estava mais sangrando. Eu estava limpa. Minhas roupas não estavam mais úmidas e eu não estava mais molhada. Eu não sentia mais frio. Mesmo assim não estava confortável. Não era somente o ambiente de hospital. Era algo dentro de mim. Como uma impressão de que nunca mais eu encontraria conforto. Em lugar algum eu encontraria conforto. Em lugar algum eu encontraria paz. Ouvi alguém abrir a porta. Charlie. Ele estava abatido. As olheiras em torno dos seus olhos eram fundas. Sua barba por fazer.

- Bella. – ele percebeu que eu estava acordada. – Que bom que você acordou. Como você está se sentindo?

Pensei na pergunta que ele havia feito. Como eu estava me sentindo? Sentindo? Eu estava confusa. Mas eu sabia que eu não estava bem. Eu sentia medo, tristeza. Uma tristeza tão profunda em mim. E eu nem sabia o que era. Hesitei em responder. Charlie estava olhando pra mim, como que esperançoso talvez. Ele queria que eu estivesse bem, que eu estivesse melhor. Eu não queria desapontá-lo. Nunca quis. Sabia que ele se sentia sozinho em Forks. Não havia se casado de novo depois que minha mãe o havia deixado, me levando embora com ela. Eu podia me lembrar como tinha ficado feliz quando fui morar com ele novamente. Mesmo ele sendo fechado, era notável sua felicidade. É, eu nunca quis desapontá-lo. Nunca quis machucá-lo. Nunca quis fazê-lo sofrer.

- Eu tô bem, pai. – isso o faria satisfeito no momento.

Ele passou sua mão pela minha testa e afagou meu cabelo. Tentei sorrir pra ele, mas não sei se consegui fazerparecer real. Ele não falou mais nada e me deixou descansando. Já tinham se passado alguns dias desde que eu fui internada. Eu não me lembro o que fizeram comigo enquanto passei esses dias no hospital. Ali eu só dormia. Dia e noite. E não sonhava. E não tinha que pensar em nada. E não tinha que lembrar de nada. Meu corpo não doía mais. Meu ventre e minhas mãos não doíam mais. Mas eu ainda tinha aquela sensação estranha em meu peito.

...

Hoje completou duas semanas que sai do hospital. De certo modo, sentia falta de lá. Eu não precisava ficar acordada. Eu não precisava conseguir dormir. Lá eles me sedavam sempre que eu ficava nervosa e eu descansava, sem sonhos. Em casa não era assim. Eu não conseguia dormir. Insônia. A verdade é que eu tinha medo. Porque toda vez que eu adormecia, tudo começava outra vez. Pesadelos. Eram sempre os mesmos. Aquele Edward estranho, de olhos duros, mãos frias, me abusando. E de novo. E de novo. Eu acordava gritando com Charlie ao meu lado tentando me acalmar. Toda noite, a mesma coisa. Os remédios que me receitaram, 'para o nervoso', não adiantavam muita coisa. Quando Charlie me levou para uma nova consulta, Dr. Gerandy aumentou a dose dos remédios. Os pesadelos continuaram. A diferença foi que durante o dia, quando estava acordada eu ficava mais apática do que já estava. Eu parecia um zumbi. Trancada dentro do quarto o dia todo em silêncio.

O silêncio me fazia lembrar de tudo mais uma vez. Eu não sei se eu ainda queria me lembrar _dele_. Suas palavras de adeus ecoavam na minha cabeça. "Não sou bom pra você, _Isabella_." Por que ele havia feito aquilo? Ele só queria provar que não era bom pra mim? Agora eu sabia que realmente ele não era bom pra mim. Eu tinha as marcas em meu corpo comprovando isso. Eu tinha medo que ele voltasse. Mas sabia que ele não voltaria. E eu tinha medo que ele não voltasse nunca mais. Mesmo sabendo que ele não era bom pra mim, eu não conseguiria ficar viva sem ele. Em vez de levar minha alma e me transformar no que ele era, como eu queria, ele apenas destruiu a minha alma. Que diferença fazia agora? A única diferença era que ele não estava comigo. E eu tinha raiva dele. Raiva por ele ter feito aquilo comigo. Raiva por ele ter me estuprado e ido embora. Raiva por ter me abandonado de um jeito que eu sabia que não teria mais volta. Raiva por ter me marcado e agora ser impossível eu viver como se ele nunca tivesse existido. Como se ele nunca tivesse me tocado.

...

Não sei quantos dias ou semanas se passaram. Eu tive que voltar para o colégio. Se eu perdesse mais aulas, poderia reprovar. Mas não foi por isso que Charlie me obrigou a ir às aulas. Ele só não queria mais me ver do jeito que eu estava, abatida e doente. Ele achou que era hora de ver meus colegas e ter algumas distrações. Eu não tive alternativa. Renée tinha vindo me visitar novamente depois do meu internamento e queria me obrigar a morar com ela em Jacksonville. Eu não queria. Eu queria ficar aqui. Para o caso de... ele voltar. É, eu sabia que isso não aconteceria. Mas eu queria respostas que eu não tinha. Respostas que somente ele poderia me dar. Minha raiva já não existia. Já tinha se transformado em desespero, necessidade. Mas eu ainda tinha medo que ele voltasse, porque eu tinha medo dele. Eu preferia ter morrido a ele ter feito comigo o que ele fez naquele dia. Eu preferia que ele tivesse sugado todo o meu sangue e me matado de uma vez. Sobreviver com essa lembrança era muito menos do que uma opção pra mim. Era o purgatório na terra.

Eu também já havia abandonado os remédios do Dr. Gerandy que de nada adiantavam. Dormir era a mesma batalha de sempre. E acordar aos gritos de meus pesadelos já era tão comum para mim e para Charlie, que não se assustava mais correndo para o meu quarto. Ele apenas caminhava com resignação e me abraçava sem dizer nada. Uma rotina.

...

_Outubro_

_..._

_Novembro_

_..._

_Dezembro_

O tempo passou. E passou até pra mim. Mas não levou com ele as lembranças e muito menos apagou a dor e nem amenizou as feridas.

As feridas cicatrizaram, mas ainda doíam. Dentro de mim, em meu peito.

Com o tempo, eu aprendi a lidar com a dor. Mas nunca me esqueceria daquilo. Nunca.

...

Com o início do recesso escolar, Charlie começou a me levar à La Push. Tardes e noites de jogos pela TV na casa de Billy Black. E me deixava com Jacob, filho de Billy, quando ia pescar. Jacob era legal e tentava me distrair. Aos poucos, passar o tempo com ele começou a ser até prazeroso. Ele me fazia rir e quase me fazia esquecer. Era bom ficar com ele. Estar ao seu lado me aquecia. Eu me sentia mais segura. Nós éramos bons amigos e eu me divertia nas tardes em que passava com ele na oficina no quintal da casa dele, na praia ou conversando junto com seus amigos Embry, Quil e Paul. Mas com o tempo fui percebendo que ele tinha se apaixonado por mim. Isso não era uma coisa boa. Não para ele pelo menos. Pois eu não conseguiria corresponder. Meu coração estava fechado. Estava amarrado com cordas e um nó cego. E ele só batia o mínimo para que eu pudesse continuar vivendo, não plenamente, mas vivendo. Jacob merecia alguém que pudesse corresponder seus sentimentos. E eu só poderia me aproveitar dos seus sentimentos para poder ficar mais tempo sem sentir minha dor tão forte em meu peito.

Nós passávamos cada vez mais tempo juntos, como melhores amigos. Eu não gostava de muita gente. Nunca fui muito social, mas ultimamente eu estava bastante anti-social. Mas era sempre divertido passar um tempo com Jake e seus amigos. Embry sempre fazendo apostas com tudo, qualquer tipo de coisa. E Quil sempre aceitando suas partidas e sempre perdendo. Embry era bom nisso. Quil sempre zoando Jake por eu estar por perto, dizendo que eu era a namorada do Jake, que ficava muito sem jeito com as provocações de Quil. Paul sempre mau-humorado, contaminava Jake com seu mau-humor. Mas Paul e Jake acabam sempre em uma luta de brincadeira, para medir as forças. Todos sempre rindo e me fazendo rir. Eu me sentia tão bem ao lado deles. Eu era quase feliz novamente.

- Tá com fome, Bells? - Jacob perguntou enquanto entrava em sua casa depois de passar a tarde com ele e seus amigos na garagem consertando umas motos.

- Não muito.

- Vou ver o que eu arranjo pra gente. Já volto. – ele falou e foi para cozinha.

Eu me joguei no sofá de dois lugares que havia na sala, pensando que já estava anoitecendo e que logo eu deveria voltar para casa. Aquilo não me animava. Tudo em Forks me lembrava de Edward. O colégio, a minha casa, o meu quarto, a estrada que ia pra casa dos Cullen, a floresta... Desde aquele dia eu não conseguia olhar pra floresta. Não diretamente. Eu sempre desviava o olhar. Ela me causava arrepios. Já La Push era tão diferente. Nada lá me lembrava Edward ou qualquer um dos Cullen. Lá me era permitido esquecer, me distrair. Bom, pelo menos eu tentava. Eu estava divagando no sofá quando ouvi.

- Que droga! – era o Jacob da cozinha. – O Paul comeu tudo.

- Comeu tudo? – era engraçado ver Jacob bravo com Paul.

- Comeu tudo, Bells. Atacou a geladeira e os armários.

Eu comecei a rir. Era tão bom rir de novo.

- Você fica rindo, né? – ele estava um pouco indignado. – Agora vou ter que comprar alguma coisa pra gente. Por que ele tem que comer tudo ultimamente?

- Deve ser porque ele está crescendo. – respondi. – Ele cresceu de novo desde a última vez que o vi e nem faz tanto tempo.

- É. Deve ser. – ele disse me puxando do sofá em direção à porta. – Vamos.

Quando voltei para Forks, já era noite. Era tão difícil suportar o dia em Forks. Eu me esforçava pra fazer as coisas. Cada coisa simples era um esforço grande fazer. Eu me esforçava pra levantar da cama. Não que eu quisesse muito continuar dormindo, uma vez que os pesadelos me perseguiam. Eu me esforçava pra tomar banho. Eu me esforçava pra tomar o café da manhã, pra que Charlie não reclamasse que eu não comia. Eu me esforçava pra ir até o colégio. Eu me esforçava pra prestar atenção em cada aula e tentar me esquecer de que há pouco tempo eu dividia minha mesa com ele em quase todas as minhas aulas. Eu me esforçava pra trabalhar. Eu me esforçava pra voltar pra casa no final do dia. E quando chegava a noite e talvez eu pudesse descansar de todo o meu esforço diário, eu apenas conseguia sofrer mais um pouco. Como se não tivesse fim meu sofrimento. Eu tentava me distrair. Tentava estudar. Fazia comida para o Charlie. Tentava até mesmo assistir TV. Mas quando eu ia para o meu quarto dormir, tudo começava outra vez. As lembranças vívidas na minha mente. E eu adormecia já de tanto chorar. Toda noite. Por isso suportar a noite com sua escuridão era bem pior em Forks.

Quando cheguei casa, meu pai estava na sala assistindo TV como sempre.

- Bella?

- Oi, pai.

- Como foi o dia lá em La Push?

- Foi tudo bem.

- Você parece melhor mesmo.

Eu não respondi. Apenas sorri desajeitada pra ele.

- O garoto dos Newton te ligou.

- Mike? O que ele queria? Será algum problema na loja?

- Hmm. Não sei. Não falou o que era.

- Ok. Vou ligar pra ele – respondi pensando o que será que Mike queria comigo.

Peguei o telefone e suspirei antes de discar o número marcado no bloco de notas por Charlie. O telefone chamou apenas duas vezes. E a voz ansiosa de Mike apareceu do outro lado da linha.

- Alô?

- Alô, Mike? É Bella. Você me ligou. Algum problema na loja?

- Oi, Bella. Não, está tudo certo com a loja.

- Ah...

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, acho que foram apenas alguns segundos, mas parecia muito mais. Estava incomodada.

- E aí, Bella? Estava pensando se você quer ir ver um filme essa semana...

- Ah, então... Não vai dar, Mike. Eu... eu tenho que ajudar um amigo do meu pai em La Push essa semana – menti.

- Hmmm, ok. Fica pra próxima.

- É. Fica pra próxima.

Já era a terceira vez que Mike me convidava, mas foi a primeira que ele ligava na minha casa pra isso. Mike estava sempre atrás de mim na loja, puxando papo e se gabando. E sempre me convidando para um encontro. Estava cada vez mais difícil arranjar desculpas e me esquivar de suas investidas. Além de não estar interessada em Mike, eu estava longe de estar pronta para um novo relacionamento e nem imaginava quando estaria. Ou se algum dia estaria. A dor ainda estava fresca em mim, ainda estava forte e não me deixando esquecer de tudo o que houve.

- Bells? O que foi? – Charlie perguntou.

Eu não tinha percebido quando havia começado a chorar. Quando dei por mim Charlie estava me chacoalhando de leve pelos ombros como que para me acordar de um pesadelo. Enxuguei minhas lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

- Ah. Está tudo bem, pai. Não é nada – respondi meio sem entender há quanto tempo eu estaria lá assim.

- Como nada? Você estava soluçando de tanto chorar! O que Mike disse? – perguntou preocupado.

- Hã? Mike?

- É, Mike. Você estava no telefone com ele.

- Ah, sim. Está tudo bem. Ele me convidou pra ir ao cinema, mas recusei, não estou muito afim.

- Certo. E por que motivo você começou a chorar? – ele perguntou calmamente.

- Eu não sei. Acho que ainda não estou preparada pra ter um encontro.

Charlie me abraçou meio sem jeito e eu pude encontrar algum conforto naquele abraço. Não o conforto que eu sentia necessidade há alguns meses, mas servia para o momento. Mas a dor no meu peito já tinha acordado de seu cochilo e estava se contorcendo dentro de mim mais uma vez. E eu me desvencilhei de Charlie, dei um leve sorriso e tentei subir calmamente para o meu quarto.

Assim que fechei a porta, as lágrimas pesadas rolaram pelo meu rosto. E novamente a ferida começava a abrir e eu estava sangrando por dentro mais uma vez. Sentada no chão do meu quarto, encostada à porta, eu sucumbia à dor. Essa ferida parecia não querer cicatrizar e machucava como se tivesse acabado de ser feita. E eu achando que ela poderia estar cicatrizada, nada mais que um engano. E eu não conseguia respirar, como se as lágrimas me afogassem, ou a dor me afogasse. O tempo que havia se passado não parecia fazer diferença quando essa dor retornava. Era intenso e era novo de novo. E a raiva ressurgia. A raiva dele. A raiva de mim. E cada vez mais eu me odiava de ter de respirar sem ele e de ter que continuar sem ele. Sem nenhuma notícia sequer.

Eu não aguentava mais. Não queria sentir mais nada por ele. Simplesmente nada. Nem ódio, nem raiva, nem saudade, nem amor. E eu ainda sentia tudo isso. Nem um pouquinho menos eu sentia. Nem um pouco menos depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Aquilo retornou com tudo. O tempo não apagou nada. "O tempo cura todas as feridas para a sua espécie." Eu me lembrei do que Edward falou. Os machucados podem ficar melhores, mas eles nunca vão se curar totalmente. Com o tempo eu iria aprender a lidar com a dor, e crescer com ela, mas eu nunca iria me esquecer isso. Nunca.

Mas ainda não me sentia pronta para uma nova relação. Eu estava fechada, congelada. Eu não queria nunca mais me entregar ao amor novamente, mesmo que por um milagre eu conseguisse superar Edward. Amar nos torna reféns e isso eu tinha aprendido. O amor dá a alguém o poder de machucar o outro e causar dor. E o impacto é tão forte que quebra os seus ossos e corta tão profundamente sua carne, que atinge a sua alma. Rasga a sua pele e faz o seu sangue fluir, surgindo uma nova ferida que não irá cicatrizar tão facilmente.

Meu corpo doía de tanto chorar, imagino. Eu sabia que aquela seria mais uma noite difícil.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado.

Bella parece estar se recuperando.

Obs: Tive muita dificuldade de escrever a segunda parte desse capítulo e também dos capítulos mais leves e sem tanto sofrimento. É muito difícil escrever sobre coisas rotineiras. Até mesmo porque não tinha inspiração suficiente para isso. Afinal escrevi todos os primeiros capítulos numa fase minha muito introspectiva. Mas estou tentando fazer o melhor que posso.

Beijos, Elisa.

**Por favor, deixem REVIEWS.**

**Quero saber o que vocês estão achando da fic, isso é muito importante.**


	7. Chapter 7

Oie! Desculpa a demora pra postar. Este capítulo não era previsto. Mas tive algumas ideias pra complementar a fic mais pra frente... Respondendo aos comentários (por favor continuem comentando! Eu gosto muito de saber o que estão achando da fic):

**Ninha Souma:** Hehehe... Adorei! Espero que a Bella satisfaça suas expectativas durante a fic! Obrigada pelo carinho, bjo.

**Lih:** Oi, Lih, eu não sei não se a Bella dará uma chance pro Jake, mas que ele vai querer ele vai. E o Edward vai ter o que ele merece, eu espero. Bjo.

**Lu:** Olá, Lu! Bela está se recuperando, parece que ela é forte, vamos ver o quanto ela aguenta! O Ed fez muito mal pra ela! Também sou team Edward!Obrigada pelo comentário, bjo.

**Bela:** Obrigada, querida! Que bom que está gostando. Neste capítulo nenhuma novidade por enquanto, mas logo teremos, bjos.

**Jaqueline:** Gostei muito sim do seu comentário anterior e também deste. Espero ser coerente até o final. Às vezes é um pouco difícil... Para responder suas perguntas eu fiz este pequeno extra, espero que seja o suficiente. Não tive ideia de fazê-lo até você perguntar, na minha cabeça estava tudo resolvido uahuahuhauhauu. O nosso Edward é perturbado sim e por enquanto vai continuar sofrendo longe por um tempinho... Obrigada pelas dicas! Bjo.

* * *

Esta fic contém violência, lemon, linguagem forte e é angst. Se você não quer ler cenas fortes de sexo explícito, por favor não leia. **Esta fic não é recomendada para menores de 18 anos devido ao conteúdo de violência, sexo explícito e idéias de suicídio. Se você não está preparado, por favor não leia.**

*The Twilight Saga não me pertence e sim à Stephenie Meyer.*

**Não se esqueçam de me deixar uma REVIEW deste capítulo.**

* * *

_**Darkness **__(Escuridão)_

_Capítulo Extra – 3 – A busca_

**Charlie's POV**

Já fazia 10 dias que tudo tinha acontecido, que Bella tinha se perdido na floresta e tinha sido encontrada naquele estado. Foi difícil conter as fofocas, afinal Forks era uma cidade muito pequena. Mas poucas pessoas sabiam o que realmente tinha acontecido. Todos que estavam comigo naquele dia, ou procurando por Bella, ou fazendo vigília por ela, eram amigos e pessoas íntegras e de confiança. Sam foi quem a encontrou e a trouxe de volta pra casa.

Ela vinha carregada por ele toda suja e despida. Levamos-na para seu quarto e Dr. Gerandy já estava lá quando ela chegou. Ela estava com machucados pelo corpo e estava sangrando. Não havia dúvidas que ela havia sido estuprada. E eu não tinha dúvidas de quem tinha sido. Edward Cullen. Eu queria matá-lo.

Quando Dr. Gerandy começou a examiná-la e a questionar o que tinha ocorrido e quem havia sido, ela não respondeu. Era nítido o sofrimento que aquele desgraçado causara, não só fisicamente mas emocionalmente à minha menina. Eu não me segurei e perguntei se tinha sido o Edward, o namorado dela. E rapidamente ela negou. Mas não pôde me dar o nome de quem a havia desgraçado. Eu acusei ele novamente, falando a ela que não o encobrisse. Ainda assim ela negou com veemência, dizendo que ele apenas a tinha abandonado e terminado o namoro com ela.

Era óbvio que tinha sido ele. Forks era uma cidade pacata e nada de ruim e estranho acontecia sem ter alguma ligação com os Cullen, eu percebi isso um tempo depois de eles terem se mudado pra cá. Bella não queria admitir, mas eu não pude forçá-la naquele momento.

Bella foi levada ao hospital e Dr. Gerandy me contou que Dr. Carlisle e a família haviam se mudado para Los Angeles naquela tarde após ter recebido uma boa oferta de trabalho em um grande hospital. Realmente o namorado dela tinha partido, mas não havia mais nenhum suspeito para o crime.

Bella ficou internada durante uma semana, fez todos os procedimentos necessários e ficou sedada durante quase todo o período. Cada vez que ela acordava, ela começava a chorar e sofrer, então a deixavam inconsciente para que pudesse deixar seu corpo recuperar. Renne ligava todos os dias pra saber como ela estava, mas não contei toda a verdade e ela prometeu que viria visitar Bella assim que ela saísse do hospital.

Hoje fazia 3 dias que Bella tinha recebido alta e eu achei que pudesse conversar com ela sobre o que aconteceu. Eu precisava de pistas para descobrir o que tinha acontecido e quem era o culpado. Bati na porta de seu quarto e abri. Ela estava do mesmo jeito que eu a tinha deixado quando trouxe seu almoço horas atrás. E sua comida intocada.

- Bells, você não comeu nada.

Ela nada me respondeu, só pude vê-la enxugando com os dedos lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos.

- Eu sei que talvez você não esteja pronta ainda pra esta conversa, mas eu preciso perguntar.

Bella não se mexeu na poltrona em que estava sentada. Eu continuei:

- O que aconteceu? Conte tudo do começo. Eu preciso saber.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, ela suspirou profundamente e respondeu:

- Edward... veio me procurar para conversarmos.

Mais uns segundos de silêncio e ela continuou:

- Ele terminou comigo... Sua família foi embora daqui. – ela fez mais uma pausa em seu discurso enquanto eu a olhava nos olhos encorajando-a. – Eu fiquei arrasada e fui caminhar na floresta. – outra pausa e outro suspiro – Eu me perdi... eu acho... não me lembro.

Assim ela se calou. Esperei mais uns instantes, mas ela não recomeçou.

- Certo. Você lembra do que fizeram com você, Bells?

Lágrimas caiam livremente por sua face. E ela assentiu.

- Você consegue me contar como foi? – eu nunca imaginei em nenhum dos meus pesadelos fazer esse tipo de interrogatório para minha própria filha, a minha única filha. Era muito doloroso ver o quanto ela tinha sofrido e o quanto continuava sofrendo.

- Eu... ele... – e com isso ela começou a soluçar inconsolavelmente.

Eu a abracei, tentando acalmá-la. E depois de um tempo eu me afastei.

- Você conhece quem fez isso?

Ela nada respondeu. Eu tinha que confrontá-la:

- Bells, foi o Edward?

Ela apenas abaixou a cabeça e a balançou de um lado a outro.

Eu sabia há muito que as vítimas tentavam proteger seus estupradores. Às vezes por se sentirem culpadas por terem sido estupradas, outras vezes por medo de retaliação, mas também por se sentirem envergonhadas.

- Não adianta encobri-lo, Bella. Ele tem que pagar pelo que fez.

- Não foi ele, pai. Não foi. – ela negou com a voz entrecortada.

- Bells... – insisti.

- Não foi ele.

- Não minta pra mim. Eu sei... – ela me interrompeu.

- Não quero mais falar sobre isso. Não quero mais falar sobre ele. Não foi ele que me... bem, que me atacou. Mas ele me abandonou, então não quero falar mais sobre isso. Quero ficar sozinha. – eu mal consegui compreender suas palavras pois soluçava muito de tanto chorar.

Eu apenas me levantei e sai de seu quarto fechando a porta atrás de mim. Eu não iria mais incomodá-la com isso naquele momento, mas eu não iria deixá-lo impune. Eu iria investigar e iria confirmar minhas suspeitas. De qualquer maneira, sendo ou não o estuprador, Edward tinha ferido minha garota e só fez seu sofrimento aumentar. Ele iria pagar por isso.

...

Depois de dias investigando, descobri que Dr. Carlisle Cullen e sua família estavam morando no Alaska e não em Los Angeles como ele tinha contado ao Dr. Gerandy e a outros colegas do hospital. Consegui seu telefone e entrei em contato. Contei em partes o que havia acontecido com Bella e sua voz parecia ter uma nota de surpresa. Não contei a ele que ela tinha sido estuprada, apenas que tinha se perdido na floresta e perguntei se o filho tinha lhe falado algum coisa a respeito. Carlisle foi muito solicito, disse que sentia muito e que torcia pela recuperação de Bella, mas que provavelmente Edward não sabia de nada e que estava morando atualmente na Inglaterra. Falou que o filho teve um desentendimento com Bella naquele dia de sua partida, mas que ele já havia decidido dias antes em ir para a Europa quando eles terminaram o relacionamento. Certo. O garoto havia fugido. E o pai não fazia ideia do que ele tinha feito com Bella. Era óbvio.

Toda noite era a mesma coisa. Eu acordava com os gritos de Bella, conseguia os ouvir do meu quarto. Nas primeiras semanas eu corria para seu quarto para acalmá-la, o que demorava em torno de uma meia hora. Bella gritava por algum tempo ainda mesmo quando eu já estava lá a confortando. Não eram palavras ou frases decifráveis, eram apenas gritos de terror. Não havia nenhuma pista para mim nem em seus pesadelos. Mesmo tendo se passado semanas, as noites continuavam as mesmas, exceto que não adiantava eu correr até seu quarto, era como se minha presença não fizesse diferença. Ela ainda acordava gritando com a mesma intensidade da primeira noite e quando seus gritos paravam, seu corpo se contorcia em tremores e soluços que só diminuiam mas não passavam quando eu a colocava novamente para dormir. Parecia que nada aplacava esses pesadelos e eu me sentia de mãos atadas, sem poder fazer nada por ela.

Os dias eram calmos. Não havia gritos, mas não havia ação, nem reação por parte dela. Bella ficava em seu quarto o dia todo, olhando pela janela. Mal comia, não ia ao colégio. E isso só mudou quando me revoltei com seu comportamento e decidi mandá-la para Jacksonville para morar com Renne novamente. Ela não tinha voltado ao normal, embora seu esforço fosse visível. Mas voltou a frequentar o colégio, assistia à televisão comigo e até voltou a cuidar de mim e da casa.

E os pesadelos continuavam e Bella continua se esquivando de meus confrontos e perguntas sobre aquele dia na floresta. Mas a investigação não estava levando a lugar algum. Não confirmava nada. Tentei contato com Edward por meio de um telefone que Carlisle me passou, porém sem nenhum êxito. Ele realmente tinha fugido.

...

Em torno de 4 meses se passaram, Bella já estava melhorando e passava alguns dias em La Push com Jacob, o garoto de Billy. Eu estava achando ótimo uma vez que Bella estava se recuperando e Jake era um bom garoto, principalmente para ela. E logo ela iria esquecer aquele infeliz do Cullen. Mas uma coisa era certa, se ele se atrevesse a pisar em Forks de novo, eu o faria pagar por cada lágrima derramada por Bella.

* * *

Um extra na visão de Charlie.

Charlie não tira da cabeça que o estuprador é o Edward...

Se algum dia o Edward voltar, o que será que Charlie vai fazer com ele?

Espero que tenham gostado.

Comentem, por favor!

Beijos, Elisa.

**Por favor, deixem REVIEWS.**


	8. Chapter 8

Gente, vcs me deixam tão feliz com cada comentário e cada visita. Eu peço desculpas por estar demorando tanto para postar os capítulos. Mudei de cidade, estou começando a trabalhar e estou estudando muito esse ano. Mas a fic ainda tem muita história pra rolar e eu quero muito contar pra vcs tudo o que está na minha cabeça! Então sejam pacientes, mas não me abandonem por favor, hehehe... Respondendo aos comentários:

**Durds**: Obrigada pelo seu comentário e espero que continue acompanhando a fic e gostando. Beijos.

**Jaqueline**: Exatamente, me mantenham na linha porque eu viajo escrevendo... e as vezes não faz sentido nenhum. Por isso é tão importante cada opinião. Espero atender as expectativas de todos vocês leitores. Vamos deixar Edward sofrendo sozinho mais um pouco... afinal o tempo para um vampiro é diferente né? Obrigada pelo seu carinho! Beijos.

**Lu**: acho que a Bella vai fazer o Edward sofreu em seu tempo. Obrigada pela sua opinião! Beijos.

**Ninha Souma**: Hehehe, vamos ver como será o sofrimento do Edward. O sofrimento pra um vampiro pode ser diferente do humano... Obrigada pelo comentário, bjos.

**Jojo**: Seja bem-vinda! Espero que esteja gostando da fic. Obrigada pelo carinho e por cada review que você deixou. Bjos.

**Heloise PattzStew**: Seja bem-vinda! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic. Beijos.

**Bela**: Não desisti de escrever não! Obrigada pela atenção e por acompanhar a fic. Beijos.

* * *

Esta fic contém violência, lemon, linguagem forte e é angst. Se você não quer ler cenas fortes de sexo explícito, por favor não leia. **Esta fic não é recomendada para menores de 18 anos devido ao conteúdo de violência, sexo explícito e idéias de suicídio. Se você não está preparado, por favor não leia.**

*The Twilight Saga não me pertence e sim à Stephenie Meyer.*

**Não se esqueçam de me deixar uma REVIEW deste capítulo.**

* * *

_**Darkness **__(Escuridão)_

_Capítulo 4 – A aventura_

**Bella's POV**

Os últimos dias foram mais díficeis como não eram há algum tempo. Mas de certa forma eu já estava acostumada porque a dor sempre voltava à tona. Mas eu estava melhor, dentro do possível.

As aulas haviam retornado e eu já conseguia me distrair estudando, fazendo a lição de casa e os trabalhos. Eu tinha que estar sempre fazendo alguma coisa. Não podia me permitir ter tempo ocioso para pensar _nele_ e pensar em tudo o que aconteceu. Eu tinha que estar sempre seguindo em frente. E se eu me perdesse de novo pensando, eu tinha que recomeçar tudo outra vez. Eu fazia isso mais por Charlie e por Renée. Mas principalmente por Charlie que estava tão perto. Eu via todo o seu sofrimento, cada vez que eu não parecia bem. Então eu dava o meu máximo para parecer estar bem, renovada e demonstrar que eu havia superado. Nada disso era verdade, é óbvio.

Mike ainda continuava me perseguindo no colégio e eu me esquivando. Eu continuava me sentando no almoço com Angela e Ben, Jessica, Eric, Lauren e Mike. E aos finais de semana eu continuava indo à La Push para ter algum momento de alívio. E era uma benção.

Quando fui visitar Jacob naquele sábado, ele estava um pouco contrariado.

- O que foi, Jake? – perguntei curiosa.

- Hmpf... Nada. - ele me respondeu franzindo o cenho.

- Como assim nada? – repliquei.

- Não é nada, oras. – resmungou ainda mais irritado.

- Ah, tá. Você está todo nervosinho aí e não é nada não. Tá certo. – falei, fingindo indignação.

E ele caiu na minha depois de um tempo.

- Ai, que saco. Tá bom, eu falo.

- É melhor mesmo. – retruquei tentando não rir.

- É que além do Paul ter se afastado depois daquele dia que eu comentei, Embry também se afastou. E agora ambos passam o tempo todo com aquele Sam. – Jake desabafou.

- E você está morrendo de ciúmes. – provoquei.

- Hã? Claro que não! Hahahaha! – debochou sem conseguir disfarçar a raiva.

- Fala sério, Jake.

- Na verdade, estou morrendo de raiva!

Fiquei em silêncio em consideração. Ele tinha comentado sobre esse Sam, que ele era um cara mais velho que Jacob e seus amigos, e que agia como se fosse uma espécie de justiceiro. E assim era muito respeitado dentro do Conselho. Mas eu não o conhecia.

- Paul sempre foi metido a brigão, mas Embry está diferente. Não entendo porque ele está andando com aquele cara. E ele não responde mais minhas ligações nem nada. É um imbecil mesmo.

- Não fica assim, Jake. Você ainda tem o Quil...

- É, Quil também está possesso com isso. É um absurdo essa gangue do Sam levando nossos amigos pra merda. – Jake disse furioso.

- Você também tem a mim nos fins de semana... – disse timidamente.

- E isso sim tem sido ótimo, Bella. Vamos, tenho que te mostrar o que eu consegui. – ele falou mudando completamente o ânimo.

E mais uma vez lá fomos nós pra garagem lidar com as motos. Não que eu entendesse algo, mas era divertido ver a empolgação do meu mais novo amigo lidando com elas. E se tudo desse certo, ele apostava que elas ainda iriam funcionar.

- Ta-dam!

- O quê? – perguntei intrigada.

- Estão prontas! – ele revelou.

- Sério?

- Eu disse que eu ia conseguir. Chegou o dia!

- Uau! Jake, isso é incrível!

Ajudei Jacob a retirar as motos da garagem onde ele as consertou durante os últimos meses e colocamos na carroceria da minha caminhonete. Entramos nela e dirigi para o caminho que Jacob me indicava. E ao fim de 20 minutos chegávamos em uma estrada de terra em que poderíamos andar com as motos. Eu não sabia dirigir moto, mas Jake sabia e ia me ensinar. Eu estava animada com aquilo tudo, como há muito não ficava com nada.

Jake desceu as motos e começou a me passar os primeiros comandos. Não parecia tão difícil enquanto ele explicava. E após uns minutos subi em uma das motos.

A sensação de estar em cima da moto era diferente. Meu estômago começou a se revirar e o medo começou a crescer.

- Está pronta? – Jake perguntou.

- Aham. – murmurei, com medo de dizer mais e minha voz falhar. Pensei comigo mesma que meu medo era sem razão. Afinal, eu já havia sobrevivido a pior coisa possível. Comparado _aquilo_, por que alguma coisa poderia me assustar agora? Olhei para a estrada de terra a minha frente e olhei para Jake.

- Não solte a embreagem. Dê a partida.

- Ok. – respondi.

Dei a partida e eu senti o ronco do motor e agarrei a embreagem até os nós dos meus dedos ficarem brancos.

- Agora a alavanca, bem de leve. – ele ordenou.

Girei a alavanca e a moto rosnou embaixo de mim.

- Lembra como colocar a primeira marcha?

Acenei com a cabeça.

- Agora vá soltando a embreagem, devagar. – Jacob disse pausadamente.

Sentia o tremor da moto embaixo de mim misturado ao tremor do meu próprio corpo. Estava soltando tão lentamente, pelo visto, que Jacob me interrompeu.

- Você tem certeza de que quer mesmo fazer isso? Você parece assustada.

- Eu estou bem. – respondi.

- _Isto é perigoso, infantil e idiota, Bella._ – mais uma vez fui interrompida, mas a voz não era de Jacob. Por um instante perdi o fôlego e levantei meu olhar que estava atento ao guidão da moto. Era _ele_.

- Oh! – exclamei soltando completamente a embreagem.

A moto pulou embaixo de mim, me jogando para a frente e depois caindo no chão sobre mim.

- Bella? – Jacob tirou a moto de cima de mim. – Você se machucou?

_Ele_ tinha sumido. Eu estava assustada. Com tudo! _Ele_. A moto. Não consegui abrir a boca para responder Jake. Estava em choque. O que tinha acontecido? _Ele_ tinha voltado? _Ele_ tinha aparecido lá na minha frente, me repreendendo. Mas Jacob não o vira, ou vira? Não, Jacob não o vira.

- _Eu te avisei_ – _ele_ murmurou no meu ouvido.

Olhei para os lados procurando-o enquanto Jake me levantava. Nada. _Ele_ não estava lá. Eu estava sonhando acordada.

De repente, Jacob estava me sacudindo pelos ombros.

- Você está bem? – Jake me sacudia. – Você bateu a cabeça?

- Hã? Acho que não. Estou bem. – respondi confusa - Me assustei.

- Você me assustou! – ele disse – Falei pra soltar a embreagem devagar.

- Eu estraguei a moto? – perguntei aflita. Queria tentar de novo. Queria vê-_lo_ de novo. Talvez.

- Não. Não estragou. – Jake respondeu e fiquei aliviada.

- Quero tentar de novo. – logo falei.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Tenho. – respondi rapidamente. Antes que mudasse de ideia. Eu precisava saber se era real ou era coisa da minha cabeça.

Comecei novamente. Todo o ritual. Subi na moto. Mão segurando forte na embreagem. Partida. Primeira marcha. E soltando lentamente a embreagem. E lá estava _ele_ novamente na minha frente.

- _O que você está querendo? Se matar?_

Apertei com força a embreagem. Não queria que acontecesse o mesmo novamente. Eu só queria entender o que estava se passando.

- _Volte para casa, Bella. Isso é perigoso._

Era isso. Não era real. Jacob não via nada. Estava olhando para mim apenas esperando pra me socorrer caso acontecesse de novo. _Ele_ não era real. _Ele_ não estava ali. Era tudo da minha cabeça. Eu não precisava ter medo _dele_. _Ele _não iria me machucar. _Ele_ não estava ali de verdade. Era só um pesadelo acordada desta vez.

Pisquei algumas vezes e _ele _continuava ali na minha frente. _Ele _era tão bonito e _sua voz_, mesmo me repreendendo, era tão aveludada. Eu sentia falta da sua voz e sentia falta de sua presença. Sentia saudades da gente antes do meu fatídico aniversário.

"Eu senti a sua falta." – disse em pensamento a _ele_, à minha imaginação.

- Solte devagarzinho. – Jacob me encorajou.

E fui soltando a embreagem devagar. Dessa vez com todo cuidado até o final. E comecei a andar. Ouvi _seu_ rosnado misturado ao rosnado do motor. Estremeci. O vento batia em minha face e em meus cabelos, que voavam para trás. A adrenalina me atingiu em cheio e percorria por todo o meu corpo, em minhas veias.

- _Não, Bella._ – _sua_ voz doce e raivosa ao mesmo tempo – _Olha o que está fazendo!_

Vi as árvores passando ao meu lado como um borrão verde. Logo a frente havia uma curva à esquerda. Como eu virava? Eu não tinha treinado isso com Jake. Freios, freios... eu não conseguia mais me lembrar. E a moto se tornou instável de repente embaixo de mim, tremendo de um lado para o outro. Eu estava sendo arrastada para a parede verde e estava indo rápido demais. Tentei virar o guidão para o lado e a mudança repentina empurrou a moto para o chão. A moto continuava indo em direção às árvores. A moto caiu por cima de mim, roncando alto, me arrastando pelo chão até eu bater em alguma coisa que me fez parar.

Minha vista estava ofuscada e eu estava confusa. Havia três coisas rosnando: a moto em cima de mim, a voz na minha cabeça e mais alguma outra coisa...

- Bella! – Jacob gritou e desligou a moto, tirando-a de cima de mim, mais uma vez naquele dia. Sem mais nenhum peso sobre mim, eu me virei para respirar. E não ouvia mais rosnado nenhum.

- Uau! – eu murmurei.

- Bella! – Jacob se abaixou perto de mim – Você está viva?

- Eu estou ótima! - falei surpresa comigo mesma. A sensação de andar de moto era ótima. O vento no rosto. Vê-_lo_ novamente. Ouvi-_lo_ novamente. Eu queria tudo de novo. – Vamos fazer de novo!

- Acho melhor não. Você está sangrando. Você está com um corte enorme na testa. – Jacob parecia preocupado. – Acho melhor te levar ao hospital.

Eu coloquei a mão na minha testa e ela estava molhada e grudenta.

- Oh, me desculpe. – disse rapidamente.

- Por que você está se desculpando por sangrar? - ele perguntou enquanto me ajudava a levantar. – Vamos, eu dirijo.

Eu estava tão acostumada a conviver com vampiros e percebi naquele momento que eu não tinha que ser cuidadosa em relação a tudo com Jake. Ele estaria ao meu lado enquanto o médico faria a sutura, segurando minha mão durante todo o procedimento sem pensar em nenhum momento em sugar todo o meu sangue. Ele era humano e isso era reconfortante.

Antes de entrar no carro, Jake tirou a camiseta e me entregou.

- Tome. Coloque no seu ferimento.

Eu o observei. Sem perceber examinei seu tórax e abdome definidos. Por um momento, pensei em Jake não como um amigo, mas como um cara bonito e que estava afim de mim. Tentei afastar esse pensamento da minha mente balançando a cabeça e a senti latejar. Já começava a sentir o cheiro nauseante de sangue e meu estômago começar a revirar.

- Que história vamos contar para Charlie? – Jake perguntou enquanto me levava para o hospital depois de sorrateiramente deixarmos as motos em sua garagem novamente.

- Hmmm... – tirei a camiseta encharcada de sangue da testa - Podemos contar a ele que tropecei em sua garagem e bati com a testa num martelo.

- Ah, ok, num martelo. Bem real... – ele riu – pra você, Bella.

- Devíamos ter pego um agasalho pra você. – falei enquanto me peguei analisando novamente o corpo bem definido de Jake.

- Não temos tempo para isso, Bella. – ele retrucou. – Ainda mais, não estou com frio.

- Como assim, estou morta de frio. – falei tremendo.

Seus músculos eram bem definidos em seu abdome e a cor de sua pele era linda, caramelo.

- Chegue mais perto pra eu te aquecer. – Jacob falou enquanto dirigia.

Continuei a observar seu corpo. Ele realmente parecia ter mais de dezesseis anos.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou envergonhado, me tirando do transe.

- Nada. É só que eu não tinha reparado antes. Você sabia que é meio bonitão?

Jacob rolou os olhos. E disse:

- Você bateu a cabeça com bastante força, não foi?

- Estou falando sério.

- Bem, então obrigado. Eu acho...

- De nada, eu acho... – respondi sorrindo.

* * *

Foi um capítulo mais leve.

Essa foi a primeira vez na fic que Bella teve alucinações com Edward.

Um pouco diferente do livro.

É claro que as alucinações estão só começando.

E quais são as consequências?

Beijos, Elisa.

**Por favor, deixem REVIEWS.**


	9. Chapter 9

Olá, pessoal! Quero agradecer cada comentário, a cada um que favoritou ou está seguindo a fic, a cada um que esteve lendo a fic. Muito obrigada! Agradeço também a paciência pela espera. Bom, esse capítulo vai ser de amor e ódio para os leitores. Me digam o que vai ser, amor ou ódio deixando review!

Respondendo aos comentários:

**Valerie Swan**: Que bom que você está gostando. Me surprendi muito quando vc falou que foi uma indicação, estou lisonjeada. Muito obrigada pelo carinho. Beijos.

**Ninha Souma:** auhuhauhau, vamos ver se ele morre de ciúme com esse capítulo também. Muito obrigada, por continuar deixando comentários! Beijos.

**Jaque:** Que bom que você gosta, tento dar meu jeito a história, mesmo que ela se repita em umas partes. Obrigada pelo carinho e atenção. Beijos.

**Lu:** Essas alucinações são respostas da mente da Bella para o que ela está vivendo. Que bom que vc está acompanhando a fic e está gostando. Fico muito feliz! Sei que demorei muito mais pra postar dessa vez mas eu estou me adaptando aos meus novos horários, além de ter tido uma dificuldade em escrever este capítulo. Muito obrigada pelo carinho e pela espera. Beijos.

**Heloise PattzStew:** Uahuhauha O ordinário volta um dia... Será que ele vai sofrer mais do que está sofrendo longe? Obrigada por todo o carinho! Beijos.

**Jojo:** Obrigada por acompanhar a fic. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Beijos.

* * *

Esta fic contém violência, lemon, linguagem forte e é angst. Se você não quer ler cenas fortes de sexo explícito, por favor não leia. **Esta fic não é recomendada para menores de 18 anos devido ao conteúdo de violência, sexo explícito e idéias de suicídio. Se você não está preparado, por favor não leia.**

*The Twilight Saga não me pertence e sim à Stephenie Meyer.*

**Não se esqueçam de me deixar uma REVIEW deste capítulo.**

* * *

_**Darkness **__(Escuridão)_

_Capítulo 5 – O abandono_

**Bella's POV**

Já havia se passado uma semana e nada. Não_ o_ vi novamente. Não ouvi _sua_ voz novamente. Andei de moto com Jake por vários dias depois da aula e em nenhuma das vezes _ele_ apareceu. Eu não entendi o porquê, afinal era uma alucinação não era? Não era tudo coisa da minha cabeça? Por que eu não conseguia fazê-lo aparecer de novo? Aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum e me deixava nervosa.

O vazio estava dominando mais uma vez e a dor em meu peito voltava mesmo perto de Jacob, a cada vez que eu subia na minha moto e _ele_ não estava lá.

Todos aqueles dias eu tentava a cada minuto, em cada coisa que eu fazia, em cada coisa que eu via, eu procurava por _ele_. Minha cabeça já estava doendo ao me deitar e sabia que demoraria mais uma vez a pegar no sono. Os pesadelos haviam mudado. Não completamente. Tudo era como sempre. A floresta. Os beijos. A dor. As súplicas. A agonia. Mas antes de ir embora, ele me dizia para prometer que eu não faria nada irresponsável e perigoso. E eu ficava lá no chão da floresta como antes, abandonada e sofrendo. Ao fim, acordava com um nó na garganta e as lágrimas me sufocando. Incrivelmente eu não gritava mais, pelo menos não alto o suficiente para que Charlie acordasse e isso era uma benção. Eu me torturava cada vez que acordava com ele tentando me acalmar. Ele tinha que voltar a viver uma vida normal e era isso o que eu queria. E era por isso que eu me esforçava para levantar da cama a cada novo dia.

E um novo dia começava.

Era hora do almoço e, como sempre, eu estava sentada à mesa distraída com meus pensamentos quando a Angela me cutucou. Olhei pra ela:

- Vamos, Bella?

- Vamos aonde? – perguntei desconfiada.

- No cinema em Port Angeles! – ela respondeu.

- Er, não sei... eu... – e fui interrompida enquanto tentava elaborar uma desculpa convincente.

- Ah, Bella, você nunca participa de nada. Você ficou uma chata depois que os C... – Jessica se calou após uma cotovelada de Mike.

É claro que eu sabia o que ela estava falando. E eu tentava ser mais agradável enquanto estava com eles no colégio mas nos últimos dias eu estava mais preocupada em tentar fazer _ele_ aparecer de novo.

- Por favor, Bella, vamos. Você tem que se divertir um pouco. – Mike tentou.

- Eu quero assistir o filme "O amor nunca acaba" com aquele gato do Henry Leonard. – Lauren disse.

- Ah, filme meloso não. Vamos assistir "Os zumbis contra-atacam"! Muito melhor! – Ben falou.

Angela olhou em meus olhos e me convenceu. Afinal seria bom pra eu me distrair dessa nova loucura que tinha surgido. Eu tinha que esquecê-lo. Ter alucinações não era normal. E tinha uma vantagem: eu sairia com o Mike, mas não seria um encontro pois todos iriam. E assim ele me deixaria em paz por um bom tempo eu esperava.

- Ok, eu vou. Com uma única condição. – eu disse.

- Qual? – Eric perguntou.

- Contanto que seja pra assistir esse filme de zumbis. – respondi e vi Lauren e Jessica rolarem os olhos.

- Está bem, combinado. – Angela concordou e me deu um sorriso, enquanto Ben comemorava.

Nos dias que se seguiram, meus amigos só falavam disso. Já estava tudo preparado e eu iria de carona com Ben e Angela para Port Angeles. Eu já havia avisado Charlie e ele me incentivou quase dando pulinhos de alegria, o que no caso dele era apenas um grande sorriso na cara. Eu não estava tão animada assim. Pra variar, Port Angeles era mais um lugar que me despertava lembranças doloridas. E naquela semana, eu me peguei em silêncio mais vezes que o habitual das semanas anteriores. Como que esperando ouvir _sua _voz novamente ou um sussurro _seu_. Mas nada vinha. Parecia que nem aquela ilusão tinha ocorrido, que eu não tinha ouvido nada e nem visto nada. Eu até acho que eu me confundi com algum sonho que tive, não sabia mais.

Quando chegou sexta-feira, Lauren e Jessica já tinham desistido do programa e inventado de fazer algo juntas em Forks mesmo. Erik estava de castigo e não poderia sair. Fiquei com medo de ser um encontrio de casais: Angela e Ben, eu e Mike. Isso não ia prestar. Resolvi ligar pra Jacob e convidar os meninos da reserva. Faltava pouco tempo pra arranjar tudo, mas eu tinha que tentar.

- Alô. – ele atendeu.

- Jake? É Bella.

- Oi Bella, e aí? Alguma novidade?

- Então, você e seus amigos não querem ir comigo e com meus amigos do colégio assistir um filme em Port Angeles? Hoje. – desembuchei.

- Ah, bom, eu acho que eu posso ir. Vou ver com Quil. Não estou falando com os outros, só com ele.

- Ah, é mesmo. Foi mal.

- Claro. Claro. Já te ligo.

- Ok. – e desliguei o telefone torcendo para que eu conseguisse mais companhia.

Depois de 15 minutos, o telefone tocou.

- Bella?

- Oi. E aí? – eu perguntei esperançosa.

- Não consegui encontrar Quil em casa. Acho que seremos só eu e você...

- E meus amigos. – completei rapidamente. – Você passa me pegar aqui em casa?

- Claro. Claro.

Desliguei o telefone depois de me despedir e fui tomar banho e me trocar. Eu não estava tão afim de ir, mas pelo menos não seria um encontro romântico com Mike e depois ninguém mais poderia dizer que eu não me esforçava para tocar em frente a vida e sair com os amigos, nem mesmo Charlie. Assistir ao filme com certeza iria me distrair. Quem sabe, com muita sorte, eu ficaria uma hora e meia sem pensar _nele_. Isso sim seria a glória nos últimos meses.

Logo que terminei o banho, Charlie me avisou que Angela tinha ligado e deixado um recado que Ben não estava se sentindo muito bem, achava que tinha pego uma virose e que ela ficaria para cuidar dele. Ótimo. Quem tinha sobrado? Mike. Pelo menos Jake iria. Estava muito em cima da hora pra desmarcar com ele, que já deveria estar no caminho pra Forks.

Combinei com Mike de passar em casa e decidiríamos em que carro iríamos para Port Angeles. Eu estava terminando de amarrar o tênis quando a campainha tocou. Desci e era Jacob.

- Não acredito! – eu disse supresa. - Você terminou de consertar o Rabbit!

- Aham, esta é a noite de inauguração! – Jake respondeu todo orgulhoso.

- Então com certeza vamos com ele.

Mike chegou e eu os apresentei. Não pareciam tão a vontade um com o outro, além do que Mike não sabia que Jacob também iria. Contei a ele sobre Ben e decidimos ir logo para não perder a sessão. A contra-gosto de Mike, fomos no carro de Jacob. Durante toda a viagem, Mike parecia um tanto emburrado e Jake, empolgado.

Chegando em Port Angeles compramos as entradas a tempo para o filme. Foi aí quando eu comecei a ter vontade de não ter ido. Mike correu para comprar pipoca e Jacob para comprar os refrigerantes. Fiquei sentada numa poltrona entre os dois, com ambos com seus corpos ligeiramente inclinados em minha direção. Nem os braços da poltrona eram meus mais. É claro que mal consegui prestar atenção ao filme. Em certo momento, vi que Mike não estava muito confortável com o filme. Ele estava olhando meio paralisado para a tela, como se não visse muito coisa. Já Jake dava altas risadas das cenas absurdas. Analisando bem o filme era na verdade hilário, com zumbis que não botavam medo nenhum para todo lado.

Quase no fim da sessão Mike se inclinou para frente colocando a cabeça entre suas mãos e gemeu.

- Mike, está tudo bem? – perguntei assustada.

Ele não me respondeu e só gemeu novamente. Logo se levantou e correu para fora da sala. Eu me levantei para ir atrás dele e Jake me seguiu.

- Eu acho que ele foi pro banheiro. – eu disse a Jacob.

- Ok. Vou lá ver. - respondeu e foi com má vontade atrás de Mike.

Depois de alguns segundos ele estava de volta:

- Ele está lá. Vomitando as tripas por causa do filme. Que fracote! Vamos nos sentar, acho que ele vai demorar...

Eu sentei ao lado dele num banco no saguão vazio do cinema. Ele colocou o braço na minha cintura e eu estremeci, tentando me desvencilhar sem sucesso. Ele começou a falar:

- Bella, eu sei o que _ele_ fez com você.

Meu coração disparou. Oh meu Deus! Será que ele sabia?

- Mas eu nunca vou te machucar, nunca.

Eu comecei a hiperventilar. Não, ele não podia saber. Ninguém podia saber.

- Eu nunca vou te magoar. Eu não vou te abandonar. Eu nunca iria embora sem dar satisfação e partir seu coração como _ele_ fez.

Por um momento eu consegui parar de respirar e soltei o ar de alívio. Não, ele não sabia. Estava falando aleatoriamente.

- Bella, eu gosto de você. E...

Eu olhei pra ele em pânico. Eu tentei mais uma vez me desvencilhar, sem resultado.

- Jake, não.

- Bella, por favor me deixe falar.

Eu balançava minha cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Não, Jake, por favor. – eu implorei.

- Eu sei que você gosta de mim mais do que de qualquer outro amigo seu.

Não acredito que isso estava realmente acontecendo. Não hoje. Não com Jake. Eu sabia que com ele meus sentimentos eram... eu realmente não sei o que eu sentia por Jake. Ele é meu amigo. Só. Mas eu sentia necessidade de tê-lo sempre por perto. Eu gostava de como ele me divertia, de como ele cuidava de mim. Eu não queria fuder com tudo. Eu não queria fuder com a vida dele, com a cabeça dele como a minha estava fudida. Eu estava entrando em desespero. Não ele não podia estar apaixonado por mim e se declarando pra mim. E querendo algo em troca quando eu não sabia o que poderia dar. Não. Na verdade eu sabia que eu estava vazia e que eu não poderia dar nada em troca, além de medo e tristeza.

Foi quando seus lábios tocaram os meus. Eu congelei. Ele colocou as mãos de cada lado do meu rosto e me forçou gentilmente a apartar meus lábios dando passagem para sua língua suave. Eu estava hipnotizada. Aquele beijo me acalmava, me dava segurança. Eu retribui o beijo e deixei me levar. Não sei quanto tempo exatamente se passou quando eu fui tirada do meu estado de imersão por um gemido, que não era de Jacob e por passos vindo do corredor que dava para os banheiros.

A nossa conexão quebrou imediatamente. Eu estava atordoada. Meus lábios queimavam.

- Ai, podemos ir embora? Acho que estou com virose também. Não estou passando bem. - Mike falou ao chegar no saguão.

Jacob levantou de repente , como se não estivesse segundos antes me beijando. E falou:

- Virose, sei. Pra mim essa doença se chama "medo de filme de zumbis".

- Ah, cala a boca. Aiiii... – retrucou Mike, gemendo mais uma vez.

- Ok, vamos então. Falei me levantando e seguindo em frente antes que Jake me alcançasse e quisesse pegar na minha mão ou andar abraçado comigo na frente de Mike para marcar território.

A viagem de volta foi um tormento silencioso, só interrompido nas vezes que Mike vomitava no balde de pipoca vazio. Jake não parava de me olhar. Eu estava tentando digerir o que tinha ocorrido no saguão do cinema minutos atrás. Chegamos na frente da casa do Mike para deixá-lo e ele disse que pegava seu carro em minha casa no dia seguinte. O caminho para a minha casa não foi mais tranquilo sem Mike. Eu estava tensa e preocupada. E estava morrendo de frio. Literalmente tremendo de frio.

- Você está com frio, Bella?

- Muito. - consegui reponder.

Jacob me agarrou e me puxou para junto dele.

- Eu te aqueço.

- Não precisa, já estamos quase chegando. – tentei voltar ao canto do banco perto da porta, onde eu estava. Mas não consegui. Jacob parecia muito forte e não me deixou sair de seu aperto.

- Não estou com frio. – ele disse. - Estou até com calor.

- Você é louco. – eu disse me rendendo e me aninhando a ele. – Nossa, você está muito quente!

- Obrigado, Bella! – ele respondeu abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Não, não é isso. Acho que você está com febre.

- Não estou sentindo. Fica tranquila.

Foi quando chegamos na frente da minha casa. Imediatamente me afastei indo para a porta para sair do carro. Jacob me deteve me segurando pelo pulso.

- Bella...

- Jake, o que aconteceu mais cedo não pode se repetir. Eu...

Ele foi ao meu encontro colando sua boca na minha. E sem nem pensar uma única vez, eu me vi me abandonando em seu abraço e retribuindo mais uma vez o beijo. Eu estava em transe. Parecia que era isso que eu estava precisando até agora para me curar. Para voltar a viver. Eu quase me senti completa. Jacob separou seus lábios dos meus após um beijo longo e disse:

- Vejo você amanhã?

Eu consegui apenas assentir com a cabeça e sai do carro fazendo meu caminho até a porta de casa.

* * *

Eu sei, eu sei. Também não gostei desse capítulo como a maioria de vocês.

Sou team Edward, ou melhor, nesta fic ainda sou team Edward.

E muita coisa vai rolar. Ainda não cheguei na metade da história, pelo menos na minha cabeça.

Mas sei que agradei muitos leitores team Jacob e muitos leitores team "Edward se fudeu agora" auhauhauhua

Próximo capítulo temos as considerações de Bella sobre sua atitude.

E aí, gostaram? Por favor, me deixem reviews me dando um retorno sobre o que acharam, suas opiniões e dicas.

Beijos, Elisa.

**Por favor, deixem REVIEWS.**


	10. Chapter 10

Olá! Este é mais um capítulo cheio de indignação, mas aí vai. Só um aviso: essa é uma fic BxE, e sim, tem um pouco de BxJ infelizmente, mas é preciso pra que ela consiga ser angst o suficiente para mim. Agradeço cada comentário, cada leitor e cada seguidor. Obrigada por prestigiar minha história!

Esta fic contém violência, lemon, linguagem forte e é angst. Se você não quer ler cenas fortes de sexo explícito, por favor não leia. **Esta fic não é recomendada para menores de 18 anos devido ao conteúdo de violência, sexo explícito e idéias de suicídio. Se você não está preparado, por favor não leia.**

*The Twilight Saga não me pertence e sim à Stephenie Meyer.*

**Não se esqueçam de me deixar uma REVIEW deste capítulo.**

* * *

_**Darkness **__(Escuridão)_

_Capítulo 6 – A espera_

**Bella's POV**

Deitei na minha cama, após conseguir subir a escada e me arrumar para dormir ainda em transe. Era como se não fosse real. Aquilo foi tão diferente. Diferente do que deveria ser, do que eu deveria ter sentido e com quem deveria ser. Se eu fosse uma garota comum e tivesse tido uma decepção amorosa comum, aquilo seria um recomeço comum. Mas eu não era mais comum, como costumava ser antes _dele_. Esse seria um recomeço para mim apesar de tudo?

Demorei a pegar no sono. Eu estava exausta. Minha cabeça estava a mil e ao mesmo tempo estava congelada. Era estranho. Jacob tinha me beijado. Duas vezes esta noite. E eu gostei. Gostei? Será mesmo que eu gostei? Ou eu precisava disso? Pra me sentir real, pra me sentir comum novamente? Pra recomeçar? Eu não sei se eu posso dizer que gostei. Eu não o impedi. Eu retribui o beijo. Os dois beijos.

Meus lábios ainda estavam dormentes pela sensação. Ele era muito quente. Tão diferente_ dele_. Seu beijo era diferente do beijo _dele_. Mas eu senti conforto e segurança, como eu sentia quando estava apenas na presença de Jake. Ele era como o sol me aquecendo no mundo gelado e vazio que _ele_ me deixou. Eu me sentia quase completa. Eu acho que eu me sentia bem.

Eu tinha a sensação de que aquilo seria bom pra mim, como quando Charlie me falou que eu deveria dar uma chance ao Jake, dar uma chance a quem me amava. Aprender a amar quem me ama e quem me fazia bem. Isso faria bem pra mim. Jacob sempre fez bem para mim todo esse tempo. Não seria como entregar o meu coração pra ele. Meu coração não tinha mais jeito, estava irrecuperável. Mas um relacionamento poderia me distrair da solidão e da tristeza em que eu vivia desde então.

Eu sei que não seria fácil pra mim. Eu sentia dentro de mim uma contradição. Mas eu estava farta. Não queria mais ter essa ligação com _ele_, mesmo sabendo que era inevitável. Mas eu tinha que reagir. Sim, eu queria dar uma chance ao Jake, dar uma chance a mim, para viver. Eu merecia isso. Jake merecia isso. _Ele_ também mereceria isso se ainda estivesse por perto.

Mesmo após essa decisão, eu ainda custei a dormir. Rolando de um lado para o outro. Pensando no encontro com Jake no dia seguinte. A ansiedade misturada a angústia. Parecia que era só assim que eu conseguia sentir. Era sempre complexo. Nada mais era simples pra mim. Nem a droga de um beijo, nem a droga da expectativa de um novo relacionamento. Em tantas coisas _ele_ tinha ferrado com a minha vida. Eu queria que por um instante _ele_ me visse reerguendo da merda em que _ele_ me deixou. Agora eu tinha uma alternativa. Algo tinha mudado dentro de mim. Era minha vingança.

Mas eu não sabia do _seu_ paradeiro e de nenhum dos outros. Nem pra esfregar na cara _dele_ que eu consegui superar o que _ele_ me fez. Nem que isso não fosse a verdade. Eu queria que _ele_ sofresse me vendo com outro. Eu queria que _ele _me pedisse pra perdoá-_lo_. Perdoá-_lo_ e aceitá-_lo_ de volta. É, eu queria. Eu queria perdoá-_lo_ se _ele_ me aceitasse de volta. Essa era a verdade. Era ilusão. Porém _ele_ escolheu me deixar. _Ele_ me abandonou e escolheu não existir na minha vida. Eu tinha que aceitar isso de uma vez. E quem sabe eu conseguisse com o Jake. Acho que pensar nessa possibilidade já era uma esperança.

Acordei no dia seguinte, levemente ansiosa para meu reencontro com Jacob depois do beijo. Não disse nada a Charlie a esse respeito. Não que eu realmente quisesse compartilhar com ele, mas com certeza ele iria querer que eu o fizesse. Afinal ele estava quase me implorando para que o Jacob fosse seu genro. E eu não ia dar esse gostinho pra ele de bandeja. Eu queria um pouco de privacidade no momento.

A manhã e a tarde passaram preguiçosas enquanto eu olhava o tempo todo entre o relógio, o telefone e a janela da frente. O tempo não passava. A cada barulho de carro, eu ia sorrateiramente até a janela sondar. Depois de um tempo já estava correndo e tropeçando nos móveis pra chegar a janela quando um carro passava na rua.

A noite chegou e nada do Jake ainda. Eu estava num impasse se ligava ou não pra ele. Não queria pressioná-lo e nem queria fingir que nem estava me importando. A ansiedade já estava me corroendo por dentro. Esperei mais um tempo, tentando me distrair com a tv. Quando me decidi ligar pra ele. Disquei o número que chamou, chamou e ninguém atendeu. Dei 5 minutos e tentei novamente. Nada.

Ok. Ninguém em casa e daí. As pessoas saem de sábado à noite, têm compromisso, etc. Às vezes ele tinha ido na reunião do conselho. Mas ele podia ter ligado avisando... Ele falou que a gente se via hoje. Tudo bem, acontece. Amanhã eu tentaria ligar de novo pra ele. Provavelmente bem cedo pra fazê-lo cair da cama. É, amanhã.

Fui pra cama mais cedo do que esperava para um sábado e levei tanto tempo quanto na noite anterior para adormecer. Eu estava precisando daqueles medicamentos novamente para dormir, mas eu não tinha nenhum deles comigo. Meus pesadelos se misturavam com imagens de Jake. Estavam estranhos, Jake me dizia coisas que eu não conseguia entender. Acordei angustiada várias vezes durante a noite. O vazio me corroendo por dentro como sempre. Eu tinha a impressão de que não ia conseguir ter uma noite decente de sono nunca mais em minha vida.

No dia seguinte, acordei agitada. Eram 8:45 e resolvi já ligar para Jacob como eu tinha planejado. Chamou, chamou e ninguém atendeu. Tentei mais uma vez e quando estava quase desistindo Billy atendeu.

- Alô?

- Ei, Billy! Bom dia, é a Bella. O Jacob ainda está dormindo?

- Está. – ele respondeu secamente.

- Ele ficou de vir aqui ontem...

- Ele está doente. – Billy disse sem meias palavras.

- Nossa, o que ele tem? Uma virose? Meus colegas do colégio também...

Billy me interrompeu dizendo:

- É só isso? Preciso desligar.

- Vou visitá-lo hoje. – me apressei em falar.

- Não. Não venha.

- Mas...

- Ele não pode receber visita.

- Hmmm, ok. – ainda um pouco perdida.

- Tchau.

- Tchau, Billy. – tentei responder mas já ele já havia desligado.

Foi um tanto estranha essa ligação. Por assim dizer. Agora eu entendia porque Jake não tinha vindo, mas não entendi porque não tinha me ligado avisando que estava mal e que não poderia vir. Isso fazia eu me sentir mal por não pensar que ele poderia estar doente, afinal ele parecia febril aquela noite.

Passei o dia tentando me distrair com o dever de casa, arrumando meu guarda-roupa, meu quarto, enviando email para minha mãe e vendo as fotos que ela mandou da última viagem que fez com Phill. Porém nada afastava meus pensamentos de Jake e de como ele estaria se sentindo.

Dia seguinte no colégio, Ben e Mike já estavam se sentindo bem melhor. Imaginei o motivo de eu não ter pego aquela virose, se até Jake tinha pego. As aulas passaram vagarosas como sempre. Várias vezes naquele dia eu me sentia culpada por me envolver com Jacob apesar de tudo. Era como se a qualquer momento _ele _fosse aparecer ou falar no meu ouvido de novo. Me reeprender, me proibir, me cobrar, sei lá... E eu quase torcia para que isso ocorresse. Às vezes eu achava que estava enlouquecendo. Não era normal sentir ou esperar certas coisas. Mas a culpa disso tudo não era minha. Eu sabia de quem era a culpa da minha loucura. Pena que não tinha solução. O que estava feito, estava feito.

Quando voltei para casa mais tarde liguei pro Jake, pra saber como ele estava. Nada. Tentei mais umas cinco vezes naquela tarde. Que droga! O que estava acontecendo? Ele tinha ido pro hospital de tão mal que estava? Odiava ficar assim sem notícias, preocupada. Falei com Charlie antes de dormir e ele disse que tentaria falar com Billy no dia seguinte para ter notícias. Eu queria que ele ligasse naquele minuto, mas ele falou que era muito tarde para incomodar os outros, principalmente pessoas doentes. Ótimo. Como se isso fosse me ajudar a dormir melhor e ter menos pesadelos.

Meus pesadelos estavam ficando sem noção. Imagens da floresta misturadas com Jacob me dizendo coisas que eu não compreendia ou indo embora. Nem os pesadelos faziam mais sentido. Minha ansiedade estava a mil, eu tinha a sensação que ia entrar em colapso. Pela manhã estava tremendo horrores e a boca do meu estômago doendo. Não, não parecia nem um pouco a virose. Sem diarreia, sem náuseas ou vômitos. Sem febre. Só pura ansiedade. Eu só queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Se Charlie não conseguisse falar com Billy sobre Jake, eu iria lá depois do trabalho.

Mal consegui prestar atenção às aulas que se passaram. Passei em casa antes do trabalho para ligar para Charlie. O telefone tocou assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim. Era Jacob.

- Alô?

- Bella. – sua voz levemente rouca.

- Jake, graças a Deus. Estava ê não ligou, não apareceu. Falei com seu pai. Ele disse que você estava doente. O que você tem? Virose, né? – despejei minha enxurrada de palavras em cima dele.

Ele respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Não é virose. É outra coisa.

- Nossa, Jake. Mas você está melhor?

- Ainda não...

- O que você tem?

- Tudo. Dói tudo...

- Vou te visitar hoje depois do trabalho.

- Não. Não venha. – ele falou rudemente, igualzinho ao Billy.

- Hã? Por que não? – questionei ligeiramente magoada com a sua repulsa.

- Ah... não posso receber visitas...

- Ah, ok. Você me liga amanhã pra me dar notícias?

- Aham.

- Me avise quando puder receber visitas.

- Claro, claro.

-Tchau, Jake. Melhoras.

- Bella... Tchau. – ele se despediu hesitante.

Coloquei o telefone no gancho e fui me aprontar para o trabalho.

Enquanto dirigia para a loja dos Newton, pensei na conversa ao telefone que tive com Jacob. Foi estranho. Muito estranho. Ele parecia esconder algo. Não foi tão rude quanto o pai, mas ainda assim diferente do seu habitual. Eu queria largar tudo e ir vê-lo. Por mais contagioso que fosse, ele poderia pelo menos me dizer do que se tratava... Eu iria esperar sua ligação amanhã.

O dia seguinte passou vagaroso e como de costume não tinha dormido bem. Eu acordava de hora em hora, os mesmos pesadelos dos últimos dias, a angústia e o mesmo choro dos últimos meses. Eu estava cansada da noite agitada e mal dormida. Eu estava cansada da ansiedade que estava sentindo. Eu estava cansada de tentar voltar a ser uma pessoa normal. Em casa esperei a ligação que eu sabia que não viria. Pensei em dar até sábado um descanso para que ele se recuperasse da doença que tinha, seja ela qual fosse.

Os dias se passaram e eu estava quase enlouquecendo de tanta ansiedade. Eu passava mais tempo sozinha do que no último mês, o que fez com que _ele_ voltasse contudo no meu pensamento e nos meus pesadelos. Mas não _o_ vi nem_ o_ ouvi. Apesar de o clima ficar cada vez mais agradável e o frio mais ameno, eu sentia mais frio sem Jacob. Eu não conseguia mais me distrair como antes. É claro que nenhuma ligação da parte de Jake foi feita até sábado.

Então sábado pela manhã eu liguei pra ele. Não demorou muito para que eu ouvisse a voz de Billy do outro lado da linha.

- Oi, Billy. É a Bella. Liguei pra saber do Jake. Ele está?

- Oi, Bella. Jake está bem, mas não está em casa.

- Hmmm... Você sabe que horas que ele volta?

- Ele vai ficar fora o dia todo. Ele saiu com os amigos, acho que foram a Port Angeles.

- Ah, ok. Pede pra ele me ligar quando der. – tentei não mostrar minha indignação com a notícia. Afinal Billy não parecia de acordo com nossa aproximação recentemente.

- Tudo bem. Tchau, Bella.

- Tchau. – e desliguei o telefone.

Que maravilha! O cara estava péssimo pra falar comigo, me ligar, receber visita e o caramba, mas pra sair com os amigos ele estava ótimo. Bom, acho que ele tinha me ouvido e estava seguindo meus conselhos de não se envolver comigo. Seria uma luta pra ele me transformar novamente numa namorada decente que não pensasse no ex o tempo todo. Ou que não estivesse tão fudida como eu estava. Talvez ele ficou sabendo o que aconteceu na floresta e resolveu se afastar. Ele poderia ter avisado pelo menos. Ter conversado comigo a respeito disso ou eu não teria feito a maníaca perseguidora dos últimos dias. Mas eu estava preocupada com ele. Que raiva! Como se isso não me machucasse, como se não rasgasse mais um pouco da minha ferida. Como se não pisasse no resquício de orgulho próprio que eu consegui encontrar depois de tudo.

Grossas lágrimas rolavam dos meus olhos pela minha face pálida. De repente era difícil respirar e eu sabia o que estava por vir. Eu desabei no chão, trazendo os joelhos de encontro ao peito, tremendo, sufocando. Tentando respirar, tentando me acalmar. Charlie não estava em casa, estava de plantão na delegacia. E eu estava sozinha, lutando contra minha própria crise. Depois de um tempo que eu não sabia dizer quanto, eu consegui me mexer e com esforço fiquei de pé. Senti um ímpeto de ir até a _nossa _clareira. Eu não sei porque em todo esse tempo eu não tinha me recordado dela. Minha mente tinha bloqueado aquilo pra tentar me proteger talvez. Mas eu desejava estar lá, não importava o motivo. Talvez lá eu me sentiria melhor. Eu não sei explicar. Eu não me lembrava onde ela ficava, não sei se conseguiria chegar lá sozinha. Eu iria tentar.

Peguei minha mochila e a chave do carro e me dirigi à porta da frente.

* * *

Quem quer enforcar o Jake levanta a mão!

Acho que os próximos capítulos vão fluir melhor, eu espero.

Beijos, Elisa.

**Por favor, deixem REVIEWS.**


End file.
